


Midnight is Only the Beginning

by Verdantsolstice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Canon typical mentions of abuse, Cinderella AU, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), HEA Guaranteed, force users but make it magic, sheev is the evil stepmother here, unbeta'd because I live on the edge, with added angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdantsolstice/pseuds/Verdantsolstice
Summary: After years of playing the obedient servant her grandfather demands her to be, Rey sneaks out to the biggest ball of the year - the name day celebration of Prince Ben Solo-Organa of Alderaan. But after the surprising revelation of her power - and what it might mean for the balance of the kingdoms, how can she trust those who might seek to use her for their own gain?-------------A Cinderella AU with a sprinkling of force bonds and dyad magic
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 59
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

Rey woke to the sound of the morning bells. It was the only thing to signal the morning, there was no natural light in her room. It was the kitchen cellar, afterall. The bells rung their final toll and Rey hauled herself out of bed.  _ Time to start the day _ . 

Rey shivered as she started the kitchen fire. The old manor was damp, drafty, and cold, no matter how many fires she lit, she could never get warm. Once the fire was going, she set the kettle on to boil. This was her favorite time of day, sitting close to the fire watching the sky brighten through the small windows near the ceiling. The stone was cold beneath her, but it was her only moment of peace, and it was over all too soon. Once the tea was ready she went to wake the cook and the butler. 

The rest of the day passed as it always did - she moved silently through the house, lighting fires, cleaning and washing where it was needed. While the servants were instructed they should be seen and not heard, Rey was to be a ghost. Unseen, unheard, unacknowledged. Sometimes she wondered if she was, in fact, a ghost, and she just continued to clean the manor because her soul hadn’t found its way to the next life. Even the servants spoke to her only when necessary, she was never included in their gossip or camaraderie. Which is why it took Rey a moment to notice that the butler was speaking to her at dinner. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

Mr. Amedda rolled his eyes, “The master and the Archduke have moved to the library, they are not to be disturbed, but you will put out the fire as soon as they retire upstairs.”

“Yes, sir,” Rey nodded and went back to her soup. She would also be responsible for washing everyone’s dishes as they retired to their own quarters. 

The clock struck midnight as Rey stifled a yawn, she was still waiting outside the library. The Archduke was paying his monthly visit to the manor. He brought news from the nearby kingdoms and Rey couldn’t help but listen at the door, starving for any glimpse of the world beyond the walls of the manor. 

“Queen Organa is hosting a ball for her son’s name day at the end of the month. Invitations will be sent out any day now,” said the Archduke. 

“How fares the young prince?”

“He still keeps largely to himself. Which is no doubt becoming a problem for the Crown. At his age, he should be married by now. And worse, the people don’t seem to care for him as they do his parents.”

“Leia’s ability to inspire her people has long been one of her greatest strengths. But perhaps there is an opportunity to be had with the young prince.”

“What is your wish, my lord?”

“Granddaughter, its rude to listen at doorways.” Rey tensed, frozen to the spot. “Come in and apologize to Archduke Snoke for spying.”

Rey swallowed and entered the room. She kept her eyes trained on her feet as she moved to stand in front of the two men near the fireplace. “My apologies Grandfather, Archduke Snoke.” Her voice was small, she braced herself for punishment. 

“You know how I feel about such behavior, girl.” 

“Yes, Grandfather, I’m sorry,” Rey kept her head bowed, waiting.

“A curious thing, aren’t you?” Rey didn’t look up as the Archduke addressed her, his sour voice turned her stomach. “You are forgiven, my dear.”

“Thank you, Your Grace,” Rey answered quietly. She prayed her grandfather would dismiss her so she could wait in the safety of the kitchen.

“What do you know of Alderaan, girl?” 

The question surprised Rey. Her grandfather rarely spoke to her, she couldn’t even remember if he had ever called her by her name. 

“Very little, Grandfather.” She kept her eyes on the carpet. Truthfully, everything she knew about Alderaan scarcely passed what had just been discussed between her grandfather and the Archduke a moment ago. 

“The prince, Ben Solo-Organa, is a few years older than you. Perhaps he would enjoy meeting you. Perhaps he would think of marrying you after the ball.”

Rey’s pulse quickened, she wasn’t sure how or why, but a trap was being set for her. “I hardly think he would be interested in a scullery maid.”

“You have the blood of an emperor running through your veins do you not?” asked her grandfather, his voice cold. 

“Of course, grandfather, but I am not worthy of the honor,” Rey answered meekly. She had fallen into the trap, but her grandfather would have caught her no matter how she had answered. 

“Don’t you forget it, girl. You’re lucky I keep a place for you in this house at all.”

“Thank you, Grandfather,” Rey bowed her head further. 

“Get out of my sight, and pray I do not catch you eavesdropping again.”

Rey curtsied deeply before hurrying out of the room. She shut the door behind her and took a deep breath. She had lived in the manor nearly all her life, but her grandfather’s ire still shook her. Taking another breath, Rey quickly and quietly moved down the hall and sank to the floor behind the heavy drapes. She couldn’t be caught near the library, but she needed to stay close so she could clean the room when the two men departed for the night. Rey hugged her knees to her chest and let herself dream, just for a moment that she could go to the ball. 

*****

“She could be pretty, you know, under all those cinders,” Snoke observed after the girl fled the room. 

Palpatine let out a cold laugh, “Pretty, perhaps, but useless. Her power is but a fraction of what I thought it would be. She is weak, weak like her father.”

“And what of the prince’s power?”

“If it is as strong and untrained as I suspect, he could prove useful to me. But his mother is a problem,” spat Palpatine, his disgust written across his face. “Leia has an uncanny ability when it comes to getting in my way. Gets it from her mother I suppose - may she rest in peace,” Palpatine’s face softened to something almost akin to fondness. “Padmé was a formidable young woman, you know. She could have made a great ally, but her death proved to be most advantageous.”

“A union between the prince and one of the noble families of Naboo would be apt,” said Snoke, carefully.

“Neither Leia nor her brother made much of their claim to Naboo, and given Alderaan’s proclivity for love matches, I doubt the prince would make a political choice. Fools,” he scoffed. “The prince may be the key to regaining my power, but how remains to be seen.”

“Do you wish me to attend the ball, your majesty?”

“Yes. As ever, Snoke, you remain my eyes in this exile,” Palpatine all but spat the last word. The fire roared for a moment, but the old emperor’s power wasn’t able for much more. 

  
  
  



	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you may have guessed - Ben is not looking forward to ball

Soft morning light filled the breakfast room as the royal family ate a quiet meal alone. While other meals generally hosted dignitaries and other guests, breakfast remained a private affair. A chance for the family to be together without the pressures of political life or formal manners. Alderaan was a prosperous kingdom, but a humble one. Traditionally, Alderaanian royalty chose to spend their wealth on the kingdom, and not on themselves. Like many rooms of the palace, the space was decorated modestly, but elegantly. The table and chairs were finely crafted from local wood, but simple, and only sat four. The entire northern and eastern walls were windows, with only a gossamer sheer drape to prevent glare while still allowing occupants to enjoy the view of the mountains beyond. This morning, however, Ben wasn’t really seeing the mountains as he stared out the window.

“Ben, dear, you’re shaking the whole table,” said Leia, picking up her cup.

Ben stopped jiggling his leg. “Sorry, mother,” he mumbled and reached for his coffee, only to realize the cup was empty. Again. 

“Have you looked through the menus I left out for you?” asked Leia. 

“No.” The menus had sat untouched on his desk for three days. Ben had other worries on his mind, which, while real, also provided an excuse to ignore the upcoming ball.

“Might as well do it, son. Its not as if ignoring the menu is going to stop the ball from going ahead,” Han pointed out from behind his newspaper. 

“I don’t care about the food. And I don’t care about the ball! There's more important things-” Ben snapped, and his coffee cup cracked in front of him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to repair the damage. He opened his eyes and huffed in frustration, only a few of the cracks had fused. It was beyond his ability to repair. 

“Ben,” his mother started gently, but he cut her off. 

“I’m sorry for snapping, but I don’t see the point of this ball. I don’t want it,” Ben knew he was being childish, but a royal party where he was the center of attention was the stuff of nightmares. 

“It’s your birthday, and we want to celebrate you, as all parents do. And as the crown prince, our people wish to do the same.”

Ben let out a humorless laugh, “They aren’t coming to celebrate with me, they’re hoping I’ll unleash some magic I can’t control and they’ll have a story to tell. The mad prince who can’t handle his power.”

Han put down the newspaper, “Sure, some of them might be after a story, but so what? Prove them wrong, kid. You’ve got a power I don’t fully understand, but you’re my son and I trust you. We both trust you to rule this kingdom.” Han held his son’s eyes until Ben nodded. 

“Of course we do, dear. We just want to see you happy. And married,” Leia added with a wink.

Ben groaned, despite dreading the birthday celebrations, the announcement that he was now seeking a wife (and future queen) was even worse. 

“I’ve already got a beautiful son, and I’d like a daughter before I die,” Leia teased. 

“You’ve got to choose someone, Ben. At our age, I don’t think we can make one. Though not for lack of trying.”

Ben let out a horrified gasp, “Eugh, Dad!” Han and Leia dissolved into laughter as their son’s ears turned red. “I’m going to go train,” he stood from the table and left before his parents could say anything else embarrassing. 

“Don’t forget the menus, Ben! I mean it!” Leia called as he opened the door. 

Ben waved his hand in acknowledgment, not wanting to see whatever look his parents were surely sharing. 

***

“My, my, you’re aggressive today,” said Hux, twirling his sword as Ben stalked around the training mat. 

Ben swung his arm, the sparring blade made a dull whistle as it cut through the air. “Its this stupid ball,” Ben scowled. Ben pushed his sweaty hair away from his face. The palace training room may have been large, but even the crisp mountain air coming through the open floor-to-ceiling doors was no match for the heat generated by over a dozen sparring knights. 

Hux straighted, “its still a week away, what are you fussing over?”

“I’m not  _ fussing _ ,” Ben protested. He swung his arm again, his shoulder made a satisfying crack as he stretched. 

“Please, you’re wound tight as a drum over this whole thing. You’ve had 28 other birthdays, why should this one be any different?” Hux pushed a strand of his hair back into place. His red hair was always neat, much like his person. Armitage Hux was known throughout the ranks for his precision - both in swordfighting and in dress. His movements were clean, his clothes were sharp. Though he was tall like Ben, the two could not have been more different. Hux was lean where Ben was muscular. Hux reveled in royal politics and played the game well, while Ben preferred a direct approach. Yet they had been inseparable through childhood - two little demons wrecking havoc through the palace, Leia had often called them. When Ben’s magic had manifested, Armitage was the only one who didn’t shy away from him. Instead he forced himself beyond the walls that 10 year old Ben had built around himself. Even now as adults, Hux refused to let Ben feel sorry for himself or shy away from his power. 

Ben continued to pace across the training mat, “You’d be wound tight as well if your mother was about to announce to the whole kingdom you were unable to find a wife in 29 years.”

Hux just laughed, “Unable? That implies that you at least made an attempt. You’ve avoided every social situation that didn’t explicitly demand your presence since we were teenagers. And besides, if the Queen offered to line up every eligible young noblewoman for my choosing, I’d happily take her up on the offer.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Yes you’re right. What young woman wouldn’t want a husband with an ill-refined destructive power like mine.”

“Well you know, there are a number of ways people  _ enjoy _ being destroyed,” Hux waggled his eyebrows.

Ben glared at his friend, “You know one of these days I’m going to have you thrown in the dungeon for your insolence.” They both knew it was an empty threat. In truth, Ben was grateful for his friend’s candor. He could be an ass, but Hux never tiptoed around him, despite Ben’s temper. 

“I’m not worried,” Hux twirled his sword lazily. “You’d be bored, no one else wants to deal with your dramatics. They may be afraid of the big scary prince who burned down the temple, but I know better. Your brutishness is no match for my refined cunning with a blade, we both know that,” continued Hux with a devilish smile. 

“I didn’t actually burn it down,” Ben let out a resigned sigh. “Not all the way.”

“Who cares, it was an ugly old building anyway. I’m growing weary of this melancholy, Your Highness,” he yawned. “Why don’t we demonstrate to our knights why  _ I _ was chosen as your general.” Hux readied his stance, and waited for Ben to strike, because Ben  _ always  _ moved first. 

Ben let his anxieties wash away as he focused on the fight in front of him. As it happened, fighting was one of the few times he didn’t fear his own power. Even during his most difficult fights, his magic didn’t rear its ugly head. This morning he’d broken a coffee cup in his frustration, and caused enough damage throughout his youth and people had a right to fear him. But on the battlefield, he had no fear of his magic, of himself. There was only his physical strength and fighting ability.

He lazily twirled his sword once before throwing himself into an attack. 

Ben stepped through a flurry of forms, staying on the offensive and forcing Hux backwards. After several steps Hux spun out of Ben’s reach before turning to swipe at his feet. The two continued to trade quick blows and jabs, their sparring swords clanged dully in the cavernous room. All other pairs had stopped to watch their general and prince ebb and flow across several training mats. Ben threw his weight behind a particularly fierce swing, which Hux dodged by meer centimeters. 

“Getting slow in your old age?” asked Hux, struggling to keep his voice casual. 

Ben didn’t answer, instead he feinted a step, forcing Hux to move which left an opening for Ben to strike.

“Ow!” Hux dropped his sword then shook out his hand and scowled at the welt already forming. 

“Might I suggest,  _ General _ , that you spend more time on maneuvers and less time running your mouth?” Ben smirked.

Hux narrowed his eyes, but before he could retort, a young page darted into the room and bowed before the two men. 

“Pardon my interruption, Your Highness, General, but the rangers have returned and want an audience.”

Ben nodded, “I’ll meet them in my study in half an hour. Tell them to order food if they wish. Thank you.”

The boy nodded and raced out of the room. 

Ben used the hem of his shirt to wipe his face. “We’d better go change. You reek.”

Hux looked affronted, “Excuse you, I’ve never ‘reeked’ in my entire life. You must be mistaking your own foulness.”

Ben just laughed. “Come on, we’ve been waiting two weeks for this report, and I,” he lowered his voice so only Hux could hear, “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

Hux nodded, his mock outraged fading, “I hope you’re wrong, but annoyingly, you’re usually right about things like this.”

“We’ll soon find out.”

***

Twenty-eight minutes later, Ben entered his study, his dark hair still drying in soft curls around his head. He hadn’t bothered with formal clothes, choosing instead to dress in his usual black pants and sweater. 

Hux, was already there and, of course, groomed to perfection. Ben often wondered if he had his hair and beard trimmed multiple times a week. The deep navy of Alderaan’s military uniform paired well with his pale complexion but Hux often wished it were black. (“ _ I’m not changing the royal colors of Alderaan to suit your vanity, Armitage.” Leia had once teased, only half joking). _

The group of six rangers bowed when Ben entered the room. Ben waved off the formality and invited them to sit as he moved behind his desk. 

Two of the rangers remained standing by the door, three places themselves in whichever chair was nearest. Their captain, an imposing woman by the name of Phasma, took the seat next to Hux. 

“There’s no use in drawing this out. Lets have it, Captain,” said Ben.

“Your Highness, I fear you had cause for concern,” Phasma sighed. 

Hux ran a hand over his beard. Ben looked to the other five Rangers - they looked calm, their eyes trained on their captain. It would seem their mission, while confirming Ben’s suspicions, had at least not been cause for alarm amongst the squad. 

“We were unable to identify which person, organization, or kingdom is responsible, but there are whispers of an upcoming shift in power. Though I have no cause to suspect a coup in Alderaan, I don’t think our kingdom will escape unscathed if the rumors are true. It was difficult to confirm without going through official channels, but military personnel in the outer kingdoms seem restless. Like they’re gearing up for something, but we found no evidence of increased weapons manufacturing or recruitment. 

“My counterpart in Naboo has noticed the same. She also pointed out that the governor of Coruscant seemed distracted of late. But perhaps the strangest news of all comes from Exegol.”

“Exegol? That wasteland? It hardly even counts as a kingdom anymore,” said Hux. Ben silently agreed. The population was tiny and it had no trade to speak of. Anyone with any means to, got themselves out of there as soon as they could. It was ruled by Sheev Palpatine, once an emperor until countries rebelled against his harsh rule. As some display of peace from the rebellion, he had been allowed to retain Exegol. Ben had always felt it was because no other country wanted to take him. 

“Well, perhaps wasteland no more,” said Phasma, conspiratorially. “Apparently, there's a servant girl at the manor who can actually make things grow in that barren soil. They’re positive its witchcraft, and as no one has actually seen her, its impossible to get an idea of what she looks like. Somewhere between a 100 year old hag who would turn you into a frog or a beautiful young maiden waiting for a prince to save her.” Phasma raised her eyebrows at Ben. 

“You set the trap and I fell right into it,” Ben laughed and shook his head. “Is there any  _ real _ news from Exegol?”

“The girl appears to be real, Your Highness. No one has seen her, but everyone in Exegol swears up and down that she’s proof their luck is about to change,” answered Phasma.

Ben sat back in his chair and looked to the other Rangers. “Dameron, you look like you have something to say.”

One of the men near the door cleared his throat and stepped forward, “I don’t put much stock in magic,” he caught himself, “excuse me, Your Highness.” Ben waved the apology off. “But whatever this girl is capable of, if she’s even real... it seems to be connected to the movements the Captain just summarized. Something is brewing in the outer kingdoms and if people on Exegol believe their kingdom is about to return to power, I think we should pay attention.”

Ben nodded and Dameron stepped back. Phasma’s second in command was a wildcard, but in this instance, Ben agreed with him. One look at Hux told him his General agreed. 

“Thank you all. I ask that this development stay in this room, for now. The rest of the day is your own, see General Hux tomorrow for your next mission. You’re dismissed.”

Five of the Rangers slipped quietly out the door. Phasma lingered for a moment, looking between Hux and Ben. “Do you think there will be another war?”

Ben ran a hand over his face. “If there is, it’ll have to wait a week at least. I doubt even the Emperor’s full return to power could deter my mother from hosting this ball.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> So remember how I said I had everything plotted out - well that changed when I surprised myself while writing this chapter (ain't it always the way) This is woefully unedited, I'm too excited to get this story out
> 
> check out this awesome moodboard made by @invisibleallice ! I'm just 😍   
> spending my time (way too much time) on twitter these days, come say hi!  
> [@alderaanbby](https://twitter.com/alderaanbby)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets her fairy godmother

“Girl!”

Rey started and bumped her head on the underside of the table. “Yes, Mr. Amedda?” Rey rubbed her head as she emerged from her position scrubbing the kitchen floor. 

“His Majesty says the tea is not strong enough - he demands a new brew immediately.”

“I’m not sure I have-”

“Spare me your reasons girl, I’ll be back in 10 minutes to collect it.”

Rey screwed up her nose and scowled at the butler as he walked away. She went to the pantry and collected the last of her tea leaves. If her grandfather wanted a stronger brew, this would yield only one cup - if that. She would need to harvest more leaves tonight, Rey hoped that it was a clear night. 

Brewing her grandfather’s nightly tea was one of the few tasks required of Rey that didn’t include cleaning. The tea was special, when brewed correctly it had incredible healing power. Her father had taught her how when she was seven, it was one of the few things she remembered about her parents. He told her that her grandfather had once been a powerful sorcerer, but his powers were waning. The tea helped slow the loss. Every time she brewed it, she thought of her father. How he had brought her into the garden and told her that the leaves could only be picked when touched by the moonlight. How the leaves were not enough on their own, good intention had to be brewed in as well. 

Though her grandfather had at one time been one of the most powerful magic users in the known kingdoms, neither Rey nor her father had inherited such talent. His disgust at their weakness was a constant in Rey’s life. Fortunately, for Rey, her magic was strong enough that the tea worked to her grandfather’s satisfaction. She knew it was the only reason she was allowed to stay. And she had to stay, her parents promised to come back for her. 

Rey took a deep breath and poured the water over the leaves. Though it was nearly too hot to bear, she cupped the small clay teapot in both hands. She willed this brew to be stronger than the last, to bring her grandfather what he wanted. She felt the familiar spark in her chest travel through her hands and pictured it dissolving in the tea. It would be enough, it  _ had  _ to be enough. 

She placed the tea pot on a silver tray, along with a fresh cup and handed it to Mr. Amedda, who had just returned to the kitchen. 

“His Majesty is retiring to the library. Take care of the fire in the dining room before going out to the garden,” the butler barely spared her a glance before leaving. 

Rey hurried to the dining room - she had to collect more leaves, and it had to be tonight, there would be no moon tomorrow. As she tidied up the fire, she prayed that the skies were clear, every other night this week had been overcast. Rey cursed herself for not noticing sooner that her stock had been dwindling. She normally collected enough to last a month, but her grandfather had been requesting stronger brews of late. 

***

Mercifully, the moon was shining on her little garden plot. Growing things in Exegol was exceedingly difficult; the soil was rocky and unforgiving. It was windy, and the temperature dropped to freezing most nights. But Rey had a gift for making things grow, her magic may have been a disappointment to her grandfather, but she was content with her abilities. She hadn’t yet been able to manage more than the few tea plants and a couple of hardy species of flowers, but her little garden brought her joy. And joy was hard to come by in Exegol. 

She would have preferred to let the plants grow a little more before harvesting, but if her grandfather was demanding more tea, she didn’t have much choice. Rey carried her cuttings inside and tied them up near the fire to dry. As she finished hanging the last bunch, Mr. Amedda and the cook, Mrs. Talzin sat down to their dinner. Her grandfather typically stayed in the library late into the night, leaving the servants to spend the evenings how they wished in the meantime. 

“Did His Majesty receive an invitation to the ball?” asked Mrs. Talzin, cutting the last of the day’s bread. 

Rey’s ears perked up, but she kept her eyes on her soup, she was never included in conversations anyway. 

“He did not. For all their talk of diplomacy and fairness, the Organas have always hated His Majesty. Decorum, of course, would demand that the Emperor be invited to such an occasion, but when did that insolent princess ever care about propriety?” Mr. Amedda sniffed haughtily. 

Rey peeked up just to see the spiteful look on the butler’s face. He didn’t care for the Queen of Alderaan, but Rey was fascinated by her. She lapped up any scrap of information she could get. Rey knew that at just 19 years old, the princess led a rebellion and freed all the kingdoms from the Emperor’s rule. She had married a commoner (a smuggler who had slipped through her grandfather’s grasp on more than one occasion), and was beloved by the people of Alderaan. As a child, Rey had been punished for asking about Leia Organa, but it hadn’t dampened her interest. She often daydreamed about the warrior queen and pretended that she herself could be that free one day. 

Mrs. Talzin’s rasping laugh brought Rey back to the present. “All eligible maidens are to attend the ball! Hear that, girl? You’d better get going, the prince might want to meet you! He’d better take care not to take your hand though, you’d get cinders all over his gloves!”

Rey didn’t answer. She was the granddaughter of a former emperor, technically he still had a duchy, which made Rey nobility by birth. Technically, perhaps, but in reality, it was as Mrs. Talzin described, she was a cinder-covered scullery maid. Maybe in another life, she would have been invited to meet the prince, but not in this one. Rey quietly excused herself and went back out to her garden. 

It was cold outside, but somehow, it was warmer than sitting in the kitchen with the other servants. Rey wrapped her arms around herself and looked up at the sliver of the waning crescent moon. During one of her eavesdropping sessions, she had heard Snoke and her grandfather talk about the young Alderaanian prince. Apparently he had a temper, and powerful magic to match. When Rey was about 10, he’d burned down a temple on the palace grounds, which her grandfather found hilarious. It had frightened Rey, but then she thought maybe the prince had been scared too. Her own magic scared her sometimes, and in her childhood innocence, Rey had thought maybe the prince didn’t have anyone to help him be brave either. Rey pulled her arms tighter against herself, “surely the prince had people to help him, he didn’t need her meager offering of sympathy,” she muttered to herself. 

“Oh I wouldn’t be so sure about that, young one,” came a voice in the dark. 

Rey jumped, “Who’s there?”

A tiny woman came out of the shadows, she couldn’t have been much more than four feet tall and her glasses seemed to take up her whole face. Rey got the eerie feeling that those glasses let the woman see more than most. 

“Could you spare an old woman some water, dear?” The woman rested her weight on a gnarled cane and looked expectantly at Rey.

Rey shook herself out of her temporary shock at speaking to a stranger, “Yes, of course, I’ll be right back.”

Rey ducked back into the kitchen unnoticed by the others, and filled a cup with tea, then grabbed the last of the bread from the counter. 

“It’s nothing special, but its hot. Please, sit,” Rey gestured to the small stone bench near her garden plot. 

“Many thanks, dear. You’d be surprised how many people have turned me away.” The old woman settled herself onto the bench and sipped the tea. 

“I’m sorry I can’t offer you more.”

“That’s quite alright, your ‘meager offering’ is more than enough. You were thinking about the Prince of Alderaan?”

“How did you know?” Rey cocked her head at the mysterious stranger.

“It’s his birthday, the most auspicious event of this year’s social calendar, who isn’t thinking of him tonight?”

Rey huffed a small laugh, “Yes, I suppose that’s true.”

“So why aren’t you on your way to the palace?”

This time Rey laughed louder, “What would I be doing at a ball? I’m just a maid. I have no business attending the prince’s birthday celebration.”

“You and I both know you are no maid, you have nobility in your blood, young one,” said the woman around a mouthful of bread.

Rey’s mouth dropped open, “Wh- how do you know that?” As far as she knew, no one outside of the manor even knew she existed.

The woman stood and brushed the crumbs from her dress. “I’d be a sorry excuse for a fairy godmother if I didn’t know everything about you, Rey.”

“I- what?” Rey was sure she was dreaming, this couldn't be real.

“Come now, we’re already running late,” the old woman tapped her cane once on the ground and her tattered cloak was replaced by a beautifully woven red cape that draped gracefully over her small frame. “Up you get, quickly now!”

Rey stood, still not believing that this was real. The woman circled Rey once, then lifted her skirt between two fingers. “Well this will never do, might as well start from scratch” she muttered, seemingly more to herself than to Rey. Which was just as well, because Rey was still at a loss for words. “Hold your arms out, dear.” 

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand, who are you?”

The old woman furrowed her brow, “I told you, I’m your fairy godmother. My name is Maz. And we’ve got to get you to the ball as quickly as possible, so hold still.” The woman took a deep breath and banged her cane against the ground again. 

Rey watched, awestruck, as a small wave of pale blue magic flowed out of the cane and up around her body. Rey felt warm as it wrapped around her, it was similar to the spark she felt when she used her own small amount of magic. It felt like what she imagined hugs to be like: safe. When the magic dimmed Rey looked down to find her old work dress had been replaced by a beautiful ball gown. 

Rey tentatively reached for the fabric, it was the finest material she had ever felt. She gasped softly as Maz conjured up a mirror. The gown was a warm gray with long sleeves that billowed softly around her in a way that made her feel more delicate and feminine than she’d ever let herself feel. A cool breeze across her shoulders told her that the gown was backless. She turned to see it in the mirror, there was a v-shaped opening that ended in a bow at the small of her back. Rey giggled and allowed herself a twirl, noticing for the first time that there was a cascade of silver thread in the skirt that caught the light. She had always known magic was real of course, but she’d never imagined anything like this. She looked in the mirror again, noticing her hair for the first time, instead of her usual three buns, there was only one, with a few loose ringlets left out to frame her face. Maz taped her cane again and two small blue butterfly pins appeared on either side the bun. 

Rey looked back at Maz, overcome with emotion, “This is...thank you, Maz, this is beautiful.”

“Now now, no tears, you’re make-up will run. Here’s your shoes, but them on while I wrangle one of your Nightbloomers into a carriage,” Maz handed Rey a pair of the most beautiful shoes she’d ever seen, but they were made of-

“Glass?” 

“Perhaps I’m showing off, but at my age, I’m entitled. Go on, you’ll find their more comfortable than your work shoes.”

Rey was in awe as she slipped her feet into the glass heels - Maz was right, somehow they felt as if they were molded to fit her precisely, they weren’t even cold, her feet were warm and cozy as she took a few tentative steps. 

Another tap of Maz’s cane and a wash of pale blue light had Rey turning back to her garden plot. Although Rey thought she didn’t have an ounce of disbelief left in her, her mouth fell open again as she watched one of her flowers transform into a carriage fit for a queen. Then Maz beckoned to a dark corner, where three skittermice appeared before transforming into two horses and a driver. 

“Right, I think that does it,” said Maz. 

“Maz...I don’t know what to say…” Rey reached for the old woman’s hand. 

“You don’t have time to say anything, get into the carriage, dear.”

“But what about my grandfather, what if he finds out - I can’t leave, he’ll be furious!” panic started to rise in Rey’s throat, surely she’d be punished for this. Leaving without permission, especially going to Alderaan.

“Nothing to worry about, its part of the spell, no one will notice your absence,” Maz waved a nonchalant hand. 

Thank you,” Rey whispered and pressed a kiss to Maz’s cheek. 

“Be sure to be back before the last stroke of midnight. I may be good, but I can’t make the spell last forever,” Maz warned as Rey climbed into the carriage. 

“I will, thank you. What you’ve done is...more than I ever imagined, even if it can’t last.”

“Just promise me you’ll remember one thing.”

“Anything, Maz.”

The old woman searched Rey’s eyes intently, “The belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead.”

Rey furrowed her brow, but before she could say anything, Maz closed the carriage door and sent her on her way. Rey reached out and waved to her until the small woman was swallowed by the night. 

Rey sat back in the carriage, marveling at this turn of events. She’d never been beyond the manor walls before, and now she was off to a royal ball in Alderaan. She looked like a princess, and even if it could only last the night, she knew memory of it would get her through the rest of her life. 

***

While Maz was indeed, a talented fairy godmother, her magic was not infallible. She had told Rey that no one would notice her absence, and it was true that the other servants thought nothing of the scullery maid’s disappearance. 

The emperor was not so easily fooled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My final grad school class starts on Monday and the Monday after that the busy season at work begins so I'm trying to get as much writing done as possible before things get crazy - we'll see how long I can keep updating every other day 
> 
> [inspo for Rey's dress](https://pin.it/6trQtb6) (I didn't go traditional cinderella here forgive me) 
> 
> I'm on twitter a lot now - come say hi! @alderaanbby


	4. Chapter 4

From his position near a side door, Ben watched as people filtered into the main ballroom. The dreaded night had finally arrived and he had been told (threatened) by his mother that under no circumstances was he to leave early. He was dressed in his preferred all-black, his one allowance for the festivities was in the lining of his cape was woven with silver thread that caught the light. 

Maybe black had been a mistake though, everyone in attendance seemed to have chosen their most colorful finery for the occasion. His choice of a dark color made him stand out. Ben shook his head at himself, like wearing a different color would have helped him avoid attention tonight. No, eventually he would be called down to the royal dias and have to open the ball with a waltz. One (of many) problem with that, however, was that he had yet to choose a dance partner. He was playing a risky game, hoping against hope that there would be someone nearby who he knew well enough. Maybe even Captain Phasma, or her lieutenant, Connix would be within eyeshot - the teasing would be biblical afterward but he’d gotten himself into this mess. 

A hush fell over the room as the trumpets heralded his parent’s arrival. Ben fought a smile as he watched the expression on his father’s face - he imagined the same reluctance was mirrored on his own face. But, as ever, his mother was the very definition of a queen. Though barely more than five feet tall, she commanded every space she occupied. The people of Alderaan loved and respected her - and it showed whether she was entering a royal ballroom or on a casual trip to the weekend marketplace. As they moved towards the dias, Ben knew his parents were looking for him, he shrunk further back against the wall. He’d have to play his part soon, but not yet. 

As the flow of guests trickled off, he knew the time had come. Ben watched as his mother dispatched one of her handmaids to find him when he jumped at the door opening behind him. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I’m late and got lost and couldn’t find the right door, but this one was open,” a young woman was apologizing profusely, but Ben didn’t hear half of it. Every coherent thought left his head as he looked at the woman in front of him. 

She was beautiful... but more than that, he didn’t have words for what he felt. Surely he couldn’t feel like this for someone he didn’t know, but there was...almost something familiar about her.

“Are you alright?”

Eventually, it registered to Ben that she had asked him a question. “Oh, um, yes,” he cleared his throat, “Yes, I’m fine.”

The woman smiled and Ben felt the world tilt. “Wouldyouliketodance?” the words spilled out before he could help it. 

Ben watched as a pink blush colored her cheeks. “I- I don’t know how.” She looked down and away and Ben felt the loss of her gaze run through him. 

Somewhere behind him, the orchestra stopped playing, soon his mother would welcome everyone and he would be expected to open the ball.

“I’m not very good either, but I’m sure we can manage,” Ben dipped his head to try and meet her eyes. He offered a hand and prayed to every god he’d ever heard of that she would accept it. 

Gently, almost tentatively, she let her hand rest on top of his. “But no one is dancing yet.” 

“No, they’re waiting for the floor to open,” Ben curled his fingers around her small hand and led her towards the center of the ballroom. 

“They’re wai-” she stopped at the edge of the crowd. Ben turned his head to look at her as her eyes widened, “you’re the prince. This is your ball...I - happy birthday, Your Highness.” Her eyes fell from his again as she slipped her hand out of his grasp. “Surely, there's someone else you should dance with.” She made to retreat away from him but he reached for her instead.

“There’s no one else. Please?” Ben reached for her hand again. He’d never cared for dancing, but now, he’d never wanted to do anything more than he wanted to dance with the woman in front of him. “I don’t know your name,” Ben realized.

“I’m Rey.” 

_ Rey _ , Ben let her name wash over him, he still couldn’t shake the feeling that she was somewhat familiar, but he knew he’d never seen her before. Surely he would remember meeting her. 

She studied his eyes for a moment, “I meant it when I said I didn’t know how to dance.”

“I’m sure we’ll manage,” Ben repeated, leading them out to the dance floor. Once within the cleared space, Ben bowed at the dias where his parents stood, choosing not to answer the question in their eyes. In his peripheral vision, he saw Rey dip into a deep curtsy.

“Welcome, one and all,” his mother's voice called out over the crowd. “Thank you for joining us in celebrating our son’s name day!”

“Hail Prince Ben!” the crowd cheered.

Leia smiled at her son, “And now, our son will dance the opening waltz with a partner of his choosing.” She gestured to the orchestra who began to play the opening number.

Ben led Rey to the middle of the dancefloor then guided her hands into the starting position. She gasped slightly when his thumb grazed her lower back. The openness of her dress gave him little choice but to place his hand over the bow, any lower would have been improper. She smiled up at him, and the rest of the room faded away as he moved them through the beginning of the dance.

“You’re a liar, your majesty,” Rey whispered.

“I’m - what?”

“You said you weren’t good at dancing,” Rey narrowed her eyes, but her smile gave away her teasing.

Ben returned her smile with one of his own, “Who’s to say what's ‘good’? I assure you I disappointed every dance instructor my parents hired.” Of course, in that moment, Ben was grateful for all of those instructors as he led Rey through the steps of the waltz. She hadn’t been lying when she said she’d never danced before and at first she occasionally stepped on his feet but he didn’t care. She quickly found her rhythm and they glided across the open floor. 

Eventually Rey stopped, and it was the only reason Ben realized the music had also stopped, he’d been so focused on her eyes, they were captivating - hazel and sparkling and unlike anything he’d ever seen. Rey stepped back and sank into another curtsy, Ben bowed and the rest of the room clapped politely before the orchestra picked up another song and the ball was officially open. 

Other couples started dancing around them but Ben and Rey stood still, staring at each other. Ben had never put much stock in love at first sight, indeed he gave marriage and love as little thought as a royal could manage. But there was something about this woman, about Rey, it felt like she’d awoken something in him, started a fire he never wanted to put out. 

“Would you walk with me?” he held out his hand again. 

Rey nodded and placed her hand over his. They both started slightly when a spark jumped between their fingers. Dread killed any hope that had been forming in Ben’s chest. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t...I didn’t mean to... are you hurt?” he started to apologize.

“No, it was my fault, it was an accident,” but she was speaking at the same time.

Cautiously, gently, Ben grasped her hand, praying that his magic would keep quiet. There was no spark this time. Letting out a relieved sigh, Ben tucked Rey’s hand into the crook of his elbow and led them off the dance floor. 

“I’d like to show you the gardens, if it would please you?”

Her face lit up, “Oh yes, please I love -,” she seemed to catch herself, “Yes, thank you I would like that,” she answered in what he imagined was a ‘more appropriate tone’ for a young lady. He preferred her enthusiasm. 

The night air was pleasant; early enough that the autumn nights still retained some of the warmth of summer; and so the large doors that led out into the rose garden were left open. Soft lanterns lit the small pathways and the music from the orchestra drifted through the air. Ben took a left once they reached the first of the rose bushes, leading them towards the more exotic breeds. 

There were only a few other people taking a turn about the garden, thankfully enough that no one could accuse Ben of impropriety, but not so many that they were within earshot of anyone else. Their conversation was light, largely focusing on the scene in front of them, or the music wafting from the ballroom, or the brightness of the stars. Ben desperately wanted to know more about Rey, this mystery woman who felt more like home than he thought he would ever find in another person, but he couldn’t find the words to express that without seeming overbearing or intense. For now, he was content showing her the garden that seemed to bring her immense joy. 

Rey’s smile seemed to grow bigger at every variety they passed, eventually pulling him to a stop so she could smell one that caught her particular interest. It was mostly white, but the tips of the petal were lined in a dark red. He wished he knew the name of it so he could share it with her. 

“Thank you for this, Your Highness, I’ve never seen such a beautiful place before,” she smiled up at him, then Ben watched as she bit her bottom lip. He tore his gaze from her lips and reached for the flower she’d been smelling, willing his magic to work for him, just this once: he cut a single stem and willed the thorns away so he could give it to Rey.  _ It worked _ . More easily than he’d ever expected, his magic had so rarely worked for delicate tasks, but the universe must be taking pity on him tonight. 

He offered the rose to her. He stepped closer, very much wanting to find out if her lips were as soft as they looked. She took the rose and her eyes flicked to his lips. “Please, call me Ben.”

Rey blinked and stepped back, “I don’t think that would be appropriate, Your Highness, afterall you’re the prince, and I’m just-” she cut herself off and continued down the path. 

“Rey-” he started, horrified that he’d offended her with his forwardness.

“I’ve taken up enough of your time, Your Highness, I’m sure there are others who wish to enjoy your company. It’s time I went home anyway. I’ve already stayed too long,” Rey made to walk back to the ballroom, her pace kept her out of his reach. She wasn’t looking at him anymore, and Ben felt the loss of her gaze keenly. 

“Rey, please wait,” he didn’t want to entertain anyone else, he wanted to dance with her again, he wanted to spend the rest of the night showing her all the gardens the palace had to offer. A moment ago she had seemed happy and now she was leaving, he couldn’t make sense of it.

“Your Highness! There you are, Prince Ben! There are several young ladies with whom you should dance! Very prestigious families you know, they would make quite an auspicious match for the kingdom!” 

Ben screwed his eyes tight at the appearance of the minister of culture, Sir Cecil T. Pio had to be one of the most annoying members of the Royal Cabinet. 

“You should return to your guests, Your Highness. I apologize for taking up so much of your time. Thank you, for a lovely evening, I’ll never forget it. Good night, Your Highness,” Rey smiled at him, but her eyes looked sad. She sank into a curtsy as the clock struck midnight. 

_ Midnight already? _ Thought Ben, it felt as if it was only moments ago that Rey had bumped into him at the door. 

“Prince Ben!”

“Excuse me, Minister. But I think you’ll find I am otherwise occupied,” he ground out. Though his magic had cooperated earlier, his frustration at this interruption could easily manifest in a less than ideal way. And then it did. The small shrub at his feet caught fire.  _ Damn! _ Ben willed the fire away and prepared to apologize to Rey.

“Oh!” Pio gasped. “Oh I do apologize. I hadn’t realized, excuse me!” he toddled off and Ben marveled at how someone so fluent in court protocol managed to be so intrusive all the time. 

Ben turned back to Rey, ready to tell her he didn’t want to dance with anyone else tonight, to apologize for the display of his temper. But she was gone. 

Panic rose in Ben’s chest, she couldn’t be gone, he didn’t know enough about her, where she came from, how to find her again. “Rey?” he called, then caught sight of her rushing back inside.

He hurried back into the ballroom, but could find no trace of her. Any gown even close to the color she had been wearing caught his eye, but it was never her. 

“Ben! There you are! We were just taking bets if you’d retreated to your rooms by now,” Hux raised a glass to Dameron. “I told you he was here somewhere, you owe me a bottle of scotch.”

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost, Your Highness,” said Dameron after rolling his eyes at Hux. 

“The girl I was dancing with - have you seen her? I need to talk to her immediately,” Ben barely spared his friends a glance, his eyes were still frantically scanning the room. 

“Yes, actually, she came through a moment ago, looked rather in a hurry. Did you say something stupid?” 

Ben pointedly ignored that last question, “I need to find her - just help me.”

“She was headed for the door, we might still catch her at the carriages,” Hux put down his drink and the three men made for the entrance hall. 

Ben was dimly aware that the sight of the Prince, his most trusted general, and one of his Rangers rushing anywhere was probably cause for concern, especially given the desperate look that was probably etched across his face. But it didn’t matter. He’d met someone amazing tonight, and he wasn’t ready to let her go. 

“There!” called Dameron as they skidded to a halt at the main entrance. At the bottom of the stone steps, Rey was quickly climbing into her carriage as the final bell tolled from the clock tower.

“Rey!” he called, but her carriage was already speeding away, like she couldn’t get away from him fast enough. 

“We might still be able to catch her if we hurry, Ben,” offered Hux. 

Ben watched the carriage disappear through the palace gates, “No. She wanted to leave. I scared her. Let her go.”

Hux patted his shoulder, “I- what’s that?” he pointed at something shiny on the steps.

“She must have dropped it,” said Dameron. “Looks like...how could she leave a shoe behind?”

Ben walked down to pick it up.  _ Glass? _

“What happened, Your Highness?” asked Dameron. 

“I-,” he was embarrassed to say he wanted to kiss her and she backed away. “I wanted to spend the rest of the ball with her. Pio interrupted us and in my frustration I set a small bush on fire. I put it out and turned to apologize, but she was already leaving.”

Hux winced sympathetically. 

“I scared her so badly she ran away without one of her shoes,” Ben cursed his lack of control. 

“Maybe it wasn’t you - maybe she had a curfew or an elderly parent she had to get back to,” suggested Dameron. 

Ben huffed a humorless laugh, “Yeah, maybe.” Ben looked at the glass shoe in his hand. It was fitting, he supposed, that such a remarkable woman would have such unusual footwear. It sparked an idea, how many people wore glass slippers? There was a faint pulse emanating from the shoe. It felt similar to his magic, but not quite the same. How many people  _ made _ glass slippers?

Hux seemed to realize it at the same time, “If there’s a way to find her, I don’t think you should give up, Your Highness. I’ve never seen you look at anyone the way you looked at her.”

Ben turned to look at his friend, “What?”

“You two practically glowed while you were dancing. That isn’t something you give up on, if you don’t mind my saying so, Your Highness,” answered Dameron. 

_ No. No it wasn’t _ . Meeting Rey had changed him somehow, awakened something in him. He had to find her. He’d scour the known kingdoms and the outer reaches just for the chance to talk to her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was hard for me - I sort of scared myself into a block. The first dance, the spark between Cinderella and the Prince is such an important one, I really hope I did it justice! 
> 
> I'm using twitter as a stall tactic - come say hi! @alderaanbby


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> content warning: abuse and a panic attack - both are relatively minor. I've alluded to Sheev punishing Rey before, but we actually experience it this time.   
> stop at "grandfather, I" then start again at "now that we have dealt with your impudence"  
> then again at "I see. You think yourself brave..." start after "that is what true power feels like"
> 
> There is also a brief panic attack when Rey goes out into the garden after the scene with Sheev - it ends at "she looked at the carnage her lack of control had wrecked"

The final bell tolled as Rey closed the door to the carriage and the driver immediately spurred the horses into a run. She took one final look back at the palace and saw Ben standing in the open doorway. Something she didn’t understand screamed at her to go back, but she couldn’t. Midnight had come, her night was over, the spell was going to break. The carriage cleared the palace gates and she could feel the magic beginning to fade. The ride got steadily bumpier, and the material on her gown became heavier until it returned to the form of her tattered work dress. As they crossed back into Exegol, the carriage disappeared with a small *pop*, and Rey was left tumbling in the street with only three mice for company. But she just laughed as she stood and brushed the dust from her clothes. She reached up to check the state of her hair, only to find that the blue butterfly pins remained. Smiling, she tucked them into her pocket for safekeeping when she noticed there was something else in the road.  _ The other glass slipper _ . 

She’d taken the shoes off when she’d reached the entrance hall, not wanting to fall in her dash down the stone steps. One of the shoes had slipped from her grasp, but she heard the commotion coming from the ballroom and guessed that Ben had followed her. She thought the magic would make the shoe disappear anyway, so she had continued her escape without it. 

But she was left with a single shoe and two butterfly pins to remember her night. The rest of the magic would probably fade by the morning, but it didn’t matter. Her dance with the prince and their walk through the rose garden would be burned in her memory forever. Rey ran her hand over the glass shoe one more time before tucking it into her apron and then set off for the manor. Exegol was a small duchy, and though she had little experience of life outside the manor walls, she guessed it would take her an hour or so to get back. She could only hope that Maz’s magic would hold long enough that no one would notice her late night absence. 

As Rey continued along the road, she let her mind wander through the events of the night. In her wildest dreams, she had never thought she would get the experience of a royal ball, let alone a dance with the crown prince of Alderaan. He guided her through her first waltz, and didn’t say anything when she stepped on his foot. He’d shown her all the best roses and seemed to find her enthusiasm charming. He had asked her to call him Ben. But it wouldn’t have been right. Given her appearance at the ball, he probably thought her a princess. Her adventure hadn’t felt like a lie until that moment. The prince was supposed to be looking for a queen, and she was only a maid. 

It had probably been cowardly to slip away while he was talking to the man who had interrupted them, but it was also probably for the best. From the moment Ben (surely it was alright if she called him by his name in her own head) had closed his hand around hers, it felt as though the world had shifted. Even to her own ears, it sounded ridiculous, being that affected by a stranger, but there was a spark in her chest that woke up in the ballroom. It felt...warm and safe...it felt like magic. Rey shook her head at her own romanticism. It was just excitement at all the new experiences, the feeling would fade by the morning. She would wake up and tend to the fires and scrub the floors and he would still be the crown prince of Alderaan. Their paths would never cross again. 

Shortly, Rey made it back to the manor. She lingered for a moment in the garden, looking at the spot where her fairy godmother had gifted her with such a memorable evening. Rey let her hand drift gently through the little tea bushes on her way back inside. She tucked the pins and glass slipper in the bottom of the box that served as her dresser then curled up on her bed, for once, not bothered by the cold. 

***

Rey looked around, she was standing in a lush forest. It was like nothing she’d ever seen before. The trees were verdant and full of life, so different from the scraggly things that struggled to grow in Exegol. She reached out to touch the trunk of the tree closest to her gasped when the branches began to flower. Rey let out a surprised laugh as beautiful pink flowers unfurled throughout the canopy above her. She spun slowly, drinking in the scene around her, she looked down when she noticed the grass tickling her bare feet. It was then that she noticed her dress - it was the same color as the one she wore to the ball, but not as grand, it was shorter and fanned out when she twirled. Rey laughed again and more flowers opened around her. She had to be dreaming. 

“Rey?” 

She gasped, she knew that voice, it sounded like…

“Ben - I mean, Your Highness,” Rey curtsied when she saw the prince.

A strange look passed over his face, but it was gone before Rey could consider it any further. They just stared at each other for a moment. Like Rey, Ben was wearing a more casual version of his outfit from the ball, a black sweater and pants. But he still looked every bit the prince she remembered. 

“I wish you had stayed with me,” said Ben quietly. 

Rey felt herself blush. Now she knew she was dreaming. “I couldn’t stay. I don’t belong in palaces, Your Highness. My fairy grandmother granted me a trip to the ball. It couldn’t last, it was a dream, like this one.”

“Rey,” Ben moved forward until he was right in front of her and reached for both of her hands. They were as warm as she remembered. She threaded her fingers between his and light exploded around them. The forest disappeared and they were floating in a warm glow of stars. A single red ribbon bound their hands together. Amazed, Rey looked from their hands back up to Ben, who was studying her eyes intently.

“You have magic,” he said quietly. 

And then the morning bell tolled. Rey tore her eyes away from Ben to look in the direction of the sound. 

But instead found herself staring at the ceiling of the cellar. 

It had been a dream. 

Rey sighed as she dragged herself out of bed. Of course it had been a dream. She checked her box and saw the pins and the slipper were still there.  _ How strange, they haven’t disappeared. _ She knew it was a risk, but she slipped the butterfly pins into her pocket, wanting to keep them close.

***

Normally Rey huddled close to the fire while waiting for the kettle to boil in the morning, but today, the cold doesn’t seem to be in her bones the way it usually is, despite the frigid autumn morning. So she forwent her usual place on the hearth and went to check on her garden. The tea leaves were delicate, and if not protected properly from the frost, she could lose the whole crop. 

Rey froze when she stepped outside. Her plants had survived the night. But more than that - they had  _ grown _ . Though she had always been proud of her little garden, it was a little scraggly, defiant in its survival of the harsh conditions of Exegol. But now...now it looked like it had been growing for years in the most fertile soil money could buy, in a forgiving, temperate climate. The tea plants were resplendent with life, there were even flowers springing up out of the hard, packed dirt. Her garden was no longer just surviving, it was verdant, it was thriving. It was unlike anything she’d ever seen. 

_ Except maybe in your dreams _ , a small voice reminded her. But before she could examine that thought any further, the kettle began to whistle. She had fires to light, windows to clean, and an endless list of chores to do before she could consider her garden. 

***

Rey’s mind drifted often to both her garden and her magical night in Alderaan, but over the past week she had been kept so busy she couldn’t spare much time to reminisce or wonder at the question of her new garden. Her garden remained lush and green, despite the increasingly cold nights. She had a few more dreams about the Prince, but they were nothing like that first one. Even though she knew it was only a dream, it had felt real, almost like a memory, his hands had felt so warm in hers, the explosion of light around them...

“His Majesty wants you to bring his tea this evening,” said Mr. Amedda, returning to the kitchen with her grandfather’s dinner plates. 

“What? Why?” Rey was unceremoniously pulled from her daydream and looked up from the pot she was scrubbing. 

“The Emperor does not share his thought process with me, girl. Though you may ask him your inane questions when you bring the tea to the library. And for heaven's sake clean those cinders off your face before you go,” Mr. Amedda looked her over, the disdain apparent on his face. 

Rey gathered the necessary supplies for her grandfather's tea and washed her face while the water was boiling. He never asked for her - even if she were called to clean up a mess, it was usually after he left the room. Rey had a bad feeling about this. She had probably done something wrong, left sooty footprints on the carpet or streaks on the dining room window and was about to be punished for her carelessness. 

***

Rey knocked softly before entering the library. Her grandfather was seated by the fire in one of two large wingback chairs. 

“Come sit, granddaughter.”

Rey had a really bad feeling about this. She set the tea tray on the small side table and poured a cup, offering it to her grandfather before perching herself on the edge of the chair. 

He took a slow sip before speaking, “Your brews this week have been particularly good.”

“Thank you, grandfather.”

“If I had known that the key to opening your magic was to send you to a frivolous ball, I would have done it years ago,” he kept his eyes on the fire. 

Rey’s heart stopped. 

“Oh, you thought I didn’t know about your little adventure. I know everything that happens in this house. And you know what happens when you break the rules,” his cold eyes finally turned to her. 

“Grandfather, I-”

“Silence,” he raised a hand. Rey’s entire body tensed as his magic hit her. It was lightning in her veins, and it was stronger than she’d ever felt it. Seconds, minutes, years later, the pain stopped and she was left shaking. 

“Your magic has grown, making the tea more effective, making your punishment that much worse. Its ironic, isn’t it?”

Rey didn’t answer has she tried to get her breathing under control. She was a fool for thinking she could keep a secret from her grandfather. That she deserved that magical night away from the manor. Her grandfather allowed her to stay here and wait for her parents return, as long as she did as she was told. And she had broken that bargain. She prayed he would let her stay. 

“Now that we have dealt with the unpleasantness of your impudence,” he took another sip of tea, “I have had some interesting news from the Archduke. It would seem our young friend the Prince of Alderaan has decided on a wife.”

Rey felt a strange feeling pass through her. Was she sad? She should be happy for Ben, he deserves to find someone. It wasn’t as if it could ever be her anyway. Rey looked up from the fire to find her grandfather staring at her. She didn’t like the look on his face, he looked almost...pleased?

“Apparently the Prince was taken with a young maiden he met at the ball last week, who left before he could learn more about her. No one knows who she was or where she came from. The Archduke tells me that all the kingdoms are aflutter with rumors of the mystery lady. Its said she left the palace at the stroke of midnight, leaving only a single glass slipper behind. It would seem our prince is at this very moment searching the land for the woman who fits the slipper.”

Rey looked away, not trusting herself to keep her face passive. 

“A glass slipper, isn’t that a curious detail?”

“Yes, I suppose it is.”

“And do you suppose it looks anything like this one?” her grandfather snapped his fingers and Rey’s glass slipper appeared in his hand. The one she had thought she had hidden deep in her room.

“Again, you fail to understand, my granddaughter. That I know everything that happens in my house. You think you could bring in items born of magic and I would not notice? You are the girl that the prince is looking for.”

Rey didn’t know what to say, she was waiting for lightning to course through her veins again. But it never came. 

“You leave for Alderaan tomorrow.”

“I- I don’t understand.”

Her grandfather sighed, “Alderaan is a powerful kingdom, girl. I would be a fool not to let its prince marry my granddaughter. That boy needs someone to teach him what his power could do. Your power seems to be feeding off his, which will only make mine stronger. With my guidance, the two of you will bring about a new age. This is the only reason your punishment was kept to a minimum. 

“The Archduke will be here in the morning to escort you to the palace. Once you have secured the engagement, I will join you.”

“No,” Rey surprised herself. She had never said no to her grandfather. She promised to be obedient and if she was good enough, her parents would come back for her but this was more important. The thought of her grandfather’s lightning being used against Ben - against anyone else, no she couldn’t let it happen.

“Excuse me?”

“No, I won’t do it. I won’t let you take over Alderaan.”

“I see. You think yourself brave. You think you have a choice.”

Rey gasped as pain rushed through her body. There was so much, too much, she could feel her body spasm but there was nothing she could do to escape. She screamed as her grandfather’s magic bore down on her heavier than she had thought possible. Was she dying? Surely this was more than a person could take. The pain was excruciating, she was vaguely aware of her knees hitting the carpet, then she blacked out. 

Rey’s eyes fluttered open and she tasted blood on her tongue. Her body was still twitching and shaking as she tried to right herself. 

“That is what true power feels like, granddaughter. And you may yet turn out to be less of a disappointment than your father. I imagine he’ll regret selling you off when he sees you seated on the throne of Alderaan.”

“Selling me?” Rey asked, it was a good thing she was already on the floor, she didn’t think her legs would have kept her standing. 

“Oh,” her grandfather looked at her with pitying eyes, “you thought they were what, coming back for you? No, no, your father came to me with a deal, if he taught you how to use your magic, he would trade you for his freedom. I’m afraid your parents left you here with no intention of ever returning. I don’t even know where they are. I’m all you have, child.”

Rey’s head was spinning, she felt like she was going to pass out again. She swallowed hard but couldn’t contain her racing heart. 

“So you see, you’ll do as I say and accompany the Archduke to Alderaan tomorrow. No go clean yourself up. You are nobility, afterall.”

Rey stood on shaky legs and slowly made her way to the door. 

“And remember, I know everything that goes on in this house. You may have notions of running away, but I assure you, you will regret it,” he said coldly, not turning to look at her.

Rey knew he meant it. 

***

Rey went straight to her garden. Her hands were still shaking and her heart was beating too fast but at least the cool air was helping clear her head. She didn’t know what to try and process first. 

Ben was looking for her. 

Her grandfather wanted her to marry Ben so he could put himself in a position of power.

Her parents had thrown her away. 

Her own magic was growing.

It was all too much. She didn’t know where to start. Her life had been so simple and now it was spiraling away from her, she didn’t know what to do. Her breathing quickened and her heart rate spiked along with it. There was too much. She was alone. She was no one. She couldn’t do this. 

Rey let out a scream and fell to her knees. A shockwave emanated from somewhere deep inside her and flattened every bit of vegetation in sight. She had killed her garden. Rey looked at the carnage her lack of control had wrecked and began to cry. 

“Rey?”

_ No, not now. _ Rey looked up and saw Ben staring at her from across the ruined garden. 

“You can’t be here,” she said, terrified that her grandfather would find him. 

“You’re from Naboo?” he asked at the same time. 

Rey hiccuped as she stood, “What, no, I- where are you?” She looked at him harder, it was like the edges of him were blurred, something inside her told her he wasn’t really standing in the garden with her. 

“I’m looking for you. I’m in Theed tonight before going to the Lake Country tomorrow. But I found you, we can go back to Alderaan now.”

“Your highness, I’m not in Theed. I’ve never been to Naboo.”

“But you’re-” he seemed to realize the same thing she had. “No, you’re not really here are you? Tell me where you are, I need to find you, please.”

Rey’s stomach did a funny swoop when she saw the sincerity in his eyes. “That wasn’t really a dream was it? The night in the forest. It was something more.”

Slowly Ben moved closer to her, reaching to take her hands, an echo of that dream. But there was no explosion of stars this time, no red ribbon. Just his warm hands covering hers. 

“No, I don’t think it was. Please, Rey, tell me where you are. Something is happening here I don’t understand, but I need to find you.”

Rey shivered under the intensity of his gaze, his eyes were a marvel. Warm brown with flecks of gold, she felt as if she could see straight through to his very soul. And that maybe he could see hers. 

“No.” For the second time tonight, Rey said no to a dream. Of course, her grandfather's proposition was more of a nightmare. But they both ended the same way. She refused to let her grandfather anywhere near Ben or the throne. It felt as though it was going to cost her her heart, but there was no other choice. 

“Rey, there is something between us, something wonderful,” he said softly. “Don’t be afraid, I feel it too.”

_ Afraid, if only he knew. _ “I don’t feel it, Your Highness,” Rey fought to keep her face blank as her heart shattered. 

Whatever string was holding them together was cut. But not before she saw the hurt and confusion etched across his face. 

Rey let out a ragged breath. She had only known Ben for a week, had only spent a few hours with him at the ball. And yet, denying him felt like she was denying the very stars themselves. But she had to protect him from her grandfather. 

With only that thought keeping her afloat, Rey walked out of the garden, out beyond the manor walls and ran into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!  
> This is woefully unedited, and combined with the fact that I was trying to get across Rey's own uncertainty, it might be kind of a mess :///
> 
> The first draft of my masters proposal is due on Friday, so idk if i'm going to be on time with updates, but i'll try!
> 
> If you see me on twitter come yell at me to get my homework done @alderaanbby


	6. Chapter 6

Rey had never had a sunburn before. She didn’t care for the experience. Her skin felt tight and dry, her head hurt and her nose had begun to peel. After spending a lifetime inside her grandfather's manor, the desert sun in Jakku was a shock to the system. She quickly learned that the only thing to do was to cover up as much as possible. She'd repurposed her dress into loose pants and used the excess fabric to wrap around her arms, hoping it would be enough to protect her skin.

Jakku was as barren as Exegol, but in an entirely different way. Exegol had been dim and rocky, and cold with wind that cut right through to your bones. Jakku on the other hand, was hot with blinding sun during the day and frigid temperatures at night, it was harsh and unforgiving. There was nothing on the horizon except sand and more sand. 

And while Rey didn’t feel particularly at home in this new land, she was grateful for the freedom it had granted her. Jakku was desolate, and so were it’s people. No one questioned her arrival in the small trading outpost of Niima. No one batted an eyelid at a poor young woman traveling with no apparent companions or belongings. Most people barely even spared her a glance, and Rey thanked the stars for this development. Her grandfather had warned her that any attempt to leave the manor would be futile, but she had been on her own for 3 days and had yet to be approached by anyone. 

Her first night in Jakku, she had found employment at a salvage and junk shop. It was run by a deplorable lump of a man named Unkar Plutt, but she needed money. She was good at cleaning, years of scrubbing floors, pots, windows and everything in between had made her knowledgeable in how to get almost anything to shine, but the repairs were new. Thankfully, Rey was a quick learner and even over the course of a day she was getting better at diagnosing problems and dreaming up ways to fix them. Despite her newness to the job, Plutt often left her alone in the shop for hours at a time. When he left, she tried using magic to fix whatever problem was in front of her. Though she could feel her magic growing more powerful, she had no idea how to channel it. Delicate tasks proved almost impossible and usually ended in her making the damage worse. After one such incident, Rey stormed outside and kicked a bucket across the courtyard in her frustration. If only she could find someone to teach her, to help her.  _ You don’t have anyone _ , a poisonous voice whispered in the back of her mind. It sounded an awful lot like her grandfather. 

She took closed her eyes, took a deep breath and pushed the thought away.  _ I can do this _ . When she opened her eyes, she saw Ben standing on the other side of the marketplace. Fear spiked in her chest when he turned in her direction, but then he was gone. Rey’s shoulders sagged in relief, just a trick of the desert. A mirage, the locals called it. Although she was glad that Ben wasn’t in Jakku, Ben was safe from her grandfather’s influence as long as she stayed away, there was a part of her that wished would find her. 

Though their time together had been so brief, she felt a part of her soul had awakened that night. She had a connection to Ben she couldn’t explain, and it had hurt her to deny him when he appeared in the garden. Just thinking about the betrayed look on his face made her feel sick, but it had been a necessary evil. Her grandfather wanted to use their connection to get his claws into Alderaan and she would not allow it. 

“Hey! I’m not paying you to stand around, girl!” Plutt was back from whatever it was he spent his days doing. Rey steeled herself against whatever rude remarks were coming her way and returned to the shop. 

***

“Rose, what about this place?”

“Yeah, let’s see.”

Rey look up as a man and a woman entered the shop. She guessed they were about her age, but it was hard to be sure. In Jakku, everyone was either bundled behind lots of fabric to protect them from the sun, covered in dust, or had leathery skin from all the sun exposure so one couldn’t always tell. 

“Excuse me,” the woman, Rose came up to the counter where Rey was scrubbing the rust off a set of hinges. “You wouldn’t happen to have any 3 ½ inch sprockets, would you?”

“Um, maybe. All the gears and things should be in that drawer behind you, but they’re not organized very well,” Rey said apologetically. Nothing in the shop was organized very well, and she hadn’t had much free time to change that. 

“No worries, I’ll have a look, thanks!” Rose smiled at her and turned to rifle through the drawers while the man looked around the cluttered shop. 

Rey went back to her wire brush. 

“Any luck?”

“No. There are some other parts here I could use to jerry-rig something, but it’ll take a day. I’m afraid we’re stuck here for the night. We’ll need to find somewhere to park the bike while I work on it.”

Rey looked up to see a worried look pass between the couple. “Um, I’ve got space. I mean, its not much, but if you need a place to work...”

“We don’t have much to offer you in return,” said Rose. 

Rey offered a small smile, “Thats okay, I just-” she almost said that she herself had just arrived but didn’t want to offer any detail that might connect her to Exegol. “Like I said, its not much. Its just behind the shop...I can show you, if you like?” She couldn’t explain why, but she felt like she could trust them, or at least, that they were good people.

A look passed between the couple, then Rose nodded, “Yes, thank you. That’s very kind of you.”

Rey shrugged, “Wait until you see it before you start thanking me.”

“I’ll bring the bike around,” said the man. 

“When you step out the door its the alley on the left. I’m Rey, by the way.” She inwardly winced, she probably shouldn’t have used her real name, but it was too late to do anything about it.

“Finn Storm, and this is Rose Tico,” said Finn pointing to the woman. “Thanks for helping us out.”

Rey smiled and Finn left to get the bike. “Follow me, we’ll have to be quick though, Plutt doesn’t like it when I leave the shop alone.”

“I don’t want to get you in trouble,” started Rose.

“Its okay, he doesn’t usually come back at this time anyway. It won’t take long to show you around.” Rey hopped off the stool and gestured for Rose to follow her through to the back exit. 

Finn came through the alley a moment later. ‘Bike’ was a bit of an understatement, as far as Rey was concerned. It was more like a carriage, but instead of a place to attach horses, there were two bicycles. But they weren’t like any kind of bicycle that Rey had ever seen, even in her limited experience. The more Rey stared at it, the less it made sense, there didn’t seem to be a traditional pedal system, it was almost like it was...

“Its mechanized,” said Rose proudly. “First of its kind. I got the idea from steamboats. Its partially powered by the riders, but theres also a backup engine thats fed by coal. We keep it burning at a relatively low temperature, so we have to put in some work, but if you didn’t mind risking setting the carriage on fire, you could go quite fast,” there was an excited gleam in Rose’s eye, like she was begging for a reason to do it.

“I’ve never seen anything like it - its amazing,” said Rey, circling the carriage slowly. 

“I was pretty shocked the first time I saw it too. Rose has amazing ideas for machines. She’s got a design for a contraption that will split firewood all by its self.”

Rey looked from Finn to Rose, “Really? I can’t tell you how many times I wished for something like that!” 

“I haven’t figured out how to build it yet, but you can be the first customer if you like!”

Rey smiled, she liked Rose already. “I should get back inside, but see that small building straight ahead? That’s me. It’s pretty much just a shack, but make yourselves at home. There are some old tools in there already, but if you need anything else just come back up. I’ll be finished in a couple of hours.”

“Thank you, Rey. We’re pretty much stranded until we get the bike fixed, you are really helping us out,” Rose gave her a wide smile. 

Rey waved as Rose and Finn pushed the bike towards her little home then went back to the shop. 

It was close to sundown by the time Plutt let Rey go for the evening. Her neck ached and her hands were sore. After spending years as a scullery maid, her hands were sort of rough from use, but new callouses were already forming. 

She’d been able to purchase some bread (if you could call it that) and some potatoes that were already sprouting eyes, it wasn’t much but hopeful enough to share with Finn and Rose if they were all careful. There was a little campfire crackling happily outside her shack and it looked like Rose had disassembled at least one of the bicycles. Finn was poking at something in fire as she approached. 

“Hi, I hope you’ve got enough space for whatever you need. I brought some food back,” Rey offered her meager supplies. 

“We want to share our soup with you, but anything you’ve got to add will be great,” Finn took the bread and potatoes from her. “I’ll cook, don’t worry, you’ve been nice enough to share your space with us, its the least I could do.”

“Oh its nothing. But I did find those sprockets you wanted,” Rey pulled the pieces out of her pocket and handed them to Rose. “I could only find four, I hope thats enough.”

“I only need four! Thank you! Now I won’t have to reconfigure everything! How much do I owe you?” Rose was practically giddy.

“Don’t worry about it. I found them in the pile that hasn’t been inventoried in years. Plutt will never know,” smiled Rey, after years of having no one and nothing, it felt nice to share. 

Rose flung her arms around Rey and hugged her tight before tensing and stepping back, “Sorry, that was probably too forward. Thank you,” beamed Rose. 

“Nothing to apologize for, its okay.” It really was, it was welcome, even. Rey couldn’t remember the last time she’d been hugged. When she realized she actually could not remember the last time, she deflated a little. 

“Are you alright?”

“I- yes,its been a while since...I’ve been on my own for a long time, that’s all.”

Rose touched her shoulder gently, she opened her mouth to say something but Rey cut her off. She didn’t want to have that conversation, she’d probably already said too much. 

“So where have you come from? Where are you headed?” Rey asked and sat down across the fire from Finn. 

“We rode through Exegol this morning, creepiest place I’ve ever been,” Finn shuddered. “We’re headed for Takodana, theres a marketplace there thats been running, uninterrupted, for 1000 years. Even during the emperor’s reign, it stayed fairly untouched.”

“Exegol?” asked Rey, in what she hoped was a steady tone.

“Yeah, its like a wasteland. Apparently even more than it used to be. We stopped briefly to add fuel to the bike and some old woman told us all the plant life around the manor had died. Like, for miles around,” said Rose, she continued in a conspiratorial tone, “people are saying that the old emperor is trying to get his magic back through some dark art form. That he’s spent years plotting his revenge against Alderaan and he’s getting close to being powerful again.”

Rey’s heart stuttered, “But he couldn’t right? I mean, they say his magic was depleted by the rebellion.”

Finn snorted, “Depleted? More like forcibly removed. His apprentice turned on him and used his own dark magic to drain the emperor’s power. It killed the apprentice, but they say he did it as a final act of goodness to save his children.”

Rey had never heard that part of the story. Over the last several days she had realized there were many things she probably didn’t know about the rebellion, her grandfather, or even herself. But she knew something no one else did, the dead plantlife in Exegol was her fault. And her grandfather wouldn’t be able to use magic now that she wasn’t brewing his tea anymore. Right?

“Was there anything else? We don’t get much news here,” Rey added hastily. 

“Oh theres several rumors drifting around the kingdoms,” said Rose, settling down next to Finn. “You’ve heard about the Prince of Alderaan?” Rey’s pulse quickened but she shook her head no. “He’s scouring all the known kingdoms looking for a girl he met at his name day ball. Apparently she took off at midnight leaving only a glass slipper behind. Mysteriously, the slipper won’t fit anyone else, I heard it just shrinks any time someone tries to put it on,” Rose shrugged like she didn’t really believe it. From what Rey knew about Maz, she thought it was possible enough. 

“I can’t imagine why anyone would want it to fit. Who’d want to marry him anyway,” said Finn. 

Rey felt momentarily affronted - anyone would be lucky to marry Ben! She fought to reign in those feelings. “You wouldn’t want the life of an Alderaanian royal?” 

“Royalty, sure. Beats sitting on a bicycle seat all day every day - Sorry Rose,” Finn apologized hastily, “but even you have to admit, some of those roads are not exactly smooth.”

Rose narrowed her eyes at Finn. “I’m going to ignore that. But, Rey, they say the prince is...difficult. He has powerful magic and a temper to match. His grandfather apprenticed with the emperor,” she whispered. “People think he could fall too easily to the dark side. He apparently loses control sometimes. He burnt down a temple on the palace grounds when he was only a kid.”

Rey’s brow furrowed in confusion. That didn’t match with what she knew about Ben. She had seen the light in him, the warmth behind his eyes. “But...his mother, the people love her? Both of his parents are heroes from the rebellion.”

Finn nodded, “Yes, thats true. Neither the Queen nor the King have magic though - or if they do, they keep it quiet. But I think people fear the prince more than they trust him. They worry he’ll be too much like his grandfather. That he craves power and magic and it will come at the cost of everyone’s freedom. Apparently he’s already a fearsome thing to behold on the battlefield. They say he could takeover any kingdom he wanted if he could learn to harness the full might of his magic.”

“Do you think he would?”

Finn shrugged, “The duke I used to work for seemed to think so. He said magic like that the prince’s was incredibly rare. I guess it usually comes in pairs, like its more magic than one person can handle so to control it fully, you need another person. The archduke used to say that if the prince ever found his bondmate, he would be able to bend the world to hill will.”

“Don’t worry, Rey. Its all just rumors, I doubt a Queen like Leia Organa would leave the kingdom to anyone who wouldn’t rule justly and fairly,” said Rose, clearly seeing the uncertainty on Rey’s face. 

Rey nodded absently. “Yes, yes I’m sure you’re right. Excuse me...I’ve just got to check something...I’ll be back.” Her mind was racing as she went to the other side of the shack. Once out of sight from Rose and Finn, Rey sank to the ground. What if it was true? She’d only spent a few hours with Ben, she didn’t really know him. What if he was just interested in building his power? What if he could sense her magic, what if he knew that he only had to wake it up and somehow use her? Like her grandfather wanted to use her. 

Rey’s breathing was coming faster now, tears were pricking at the corners of her eyes. She swallowed and stood, wanting to be alone if she was going to cry. Rey sniffed as she walked over a sand dune and plopped herself down on the opposite slope. The sun was setting now, it would be dark in a few minutes. Perhaps it was overly dramatic, but she felt like the sun was setting on a dream. All her life, she’d been used for her magic. Her parents used her magic as a bargaining chip for their freedom, her grandfather used her to bring back some of his power, and now Ben. Ben who had felt like home, who made her feel warm, who had chosen her in a ballroom full of princesses.  _ It was a lie. _ A beautiful lie. He wanted to gather her power like she gathered tea leaves for her grandfather. The tears were falling in full force now, but she was silent in her grief. She had wanted to  _ protect _ him because she cared about him. She felt sick. She was alone. Truly alone. 

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled and she turned, expecting to find Rose. But it was Ben. Looking much the same as he had the other night in Exegol. The edges of him were slightly blurred, he was only half here, but he looked relieved. 

“Rey,” he breathed, then seemed to noticed she was crying and moved to sit next to her. He reached out to her face but she jerked away. “Rey? What’s wrong? I’ve been looking for you, I need to see you. Please.”

“No,” she hated how much her voice shook. Rey stood, scrambling slightly in the sand. “I want nothing to do with you. You’re a monster.”

Ben didn’t say anything, but there was something akin to devastation in his eyes. For a moment, she wanted to reach out to him, to soothe the hurt but she brushed it off, remembering that it was all part of a lie. Then he studied her eyes in a way that unnerved her, she could feel pain in her chest - a pain that didn’t quite belong to her. What if she’d been wrong? 

“Yes. Yes, I am,” he said softly. Then disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like...when I was finishing this at 1am last night (this morning?) I thought, what if I made it more than 10 chapters??? But I *really* don't have time for that. I've got 100 days to write my masters thesis, work is about to get hellishly busy, and I signed up to be a beta reader for the reylo anthology.... and I have so many amazing fics to read (there are so many talented writers omg??) and I have a yearning to learn HTML so I can incorporate fun stuff into my own work 
> 
> still almost no editing happening here (sorry)
> 
> i'm on twitter avoiding responsibilities, come say hi! [@alderaanbby](https://twitter.com/alderaanbby)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is finally here! I am definitely supposed to be spending this week working on my thesis proposal but instead I have fully immersed myself into avoiding that at all costs. 
> 
> Ben hits a pretty dark place, mentally here. Skip to "He closed his eyes and focused on that feeling" if you don't want to read it, I'll summarize in the end notes
> 
> I was ready for this chapter to be another 1000 words but it didn't flow the way I wanted so you'll just have to wait :/ (again, sorry)

_“You’re a monster.”_

Her words had been echoing inside his head for days. The minute he’d returned to Alderaan he called off the search for the girl who fit the glass slipper. He told his parents it was a fool’s errand and refused to elaborate. 

_“You’re a monster.”_

He swung his sword again and the sparring dummy exploded on impact. He let out a frustrated yell and the splinters caught fire. He clenched his sword hard enough that the metal bit into his skin, breathing hard he looked around the sparring room. It was a disaster, he had destroyed every single sparring dummy, there were scorch marks along the floor and on some of the walls. He heard a throat being cleared behind him and spun quickly. His shoulders sagged when he saw it was Hux. _Like she would ever show up here again_ , he reminded himself. 

“Your highness?”

“What is it, General?” Ben asked tiredly. 

“Word from Exegol, I’m afraid.”

Ben thought he felt something in his chest that didn’t belong to him, but it was gone before he could name it. 

“Captain Phasma is reporting rumors that the old emperor is training an apprentice in his dark magic. That he’s been keeping his granddaughter a secret for years and her power is growing now. Apparently she’s responsible for killing all the plant life within a mile of the old manor,” Hux shifted on his feet, as if trying to find any way out of this conversation.

“Is there something else, Hux?”

“The girl from the ball…” he cleared his throat again, knowing that Ben’s reaction could be volatile at best but he carried on, “what if it was her? Palpatine trying to regain a foothold in the kingdoms by sending his granddaughter to seduce the crown prince of Alderaan.”

Parts of Hux’s reasoning made sense to Ben, but it didn’t wholly add up to what he knew about Rey. He was confused. He had thought Rey was someone he could love but she’d rejected him, she wanted nothing to do with him. And now Palpatine was back and maybe tried to use Rey to get to the crown? His mind was spinning.

“And, um, there’s one more thing...Archduke Snoke has been sniffing around. He was seen in every township you’ve been to since the search began.”

Ben’s blood boiled. _Fucking Snoke_. “If that is all,” he bit out.

“Ben…”

“Thank you, Armitage,” he gripped his sword tighter. He needed to keep it together until his friend left the room. Mercifully, he nodded once and made for the door. 

Ben tried counting to ten but he only made it to six before the room imploded. A firestorm whipped around him, his turmoil manifesting in ash and flame. Rey’s words tore through him, _you’re a monster_ , the way she had run from him like she couldn’t get away fast enough. He was a monster, the proof was all around him. He couldn’t control his magic, it was a miracle his lack of control hadn’t killed anyone yet. He could hear Snoke’s words now, echoing over Rey’s. _Give in to your darkness, I can teach you. Your parents don’t trust you. You’ll never be like them. I can make you the King your grandfather only dreamed of being. Show them the meaning of true power._

The fire around him grew hotter. He should have killed Snoke when he had the chance. It had taken him years to rid that poison from his mind. His parents had never fully trusted the Archduke, but even so, Ben had never revealed that he had almost succumbed to the darkness. He was afraid of what they would think. That they would look at him with fear, the way that so many people already did. 

He was so angry. Angry at himself for believing even for a moment that someone would want him. Angry at the world for giving him these powers but no way to control them. Angry that he couldn’t let this fire burn him to cinders because he was the only one who could protect his kingdom from Palpatine. Angry that the citizens of Alderaan would never trust him. 

The fire burned hotter around him, he could hear glass shattering and beams falling. This was all he had. This was all he was. Destruction. A shard of glass cut into his face before the whirlwind carried it away again. He could feel the blood trickling down from his eyebrow but he barely felt any pain. He let himself wonder for a moment what would happen if he stoked the flames further and let them devour him. His parents had defeated Palpatine before. They would do it again. They didn’t need him. He was so tired of fighting this power. He was tired of being alone. He reached for the magic but instead felt a fear in his chest that didn’t belong to him. 

_Please don’t._ He could feel phantom fingers curling around his. 

Rey. 

The flames began to die down. 

_Promise me you won’t_.

“I won’t. I promise.” The rest of the flames disappeared and Ben was left kneeling in the charred cavern of the sparring room. She squeezed his hand once before the sensation faded away, but he could still feel her heartbeat next to his. 

He closed his eyes and focused on that feeling. He let his anger fade away, he let Rey’s presence in his soul drown everything else out. And when he opened his eyes, minutes, hours, years later, the sparring room had repaired itself. Ben stood and looked around the room in wonder, he’d never been able to fix anything so effortlessly. Even small things took an inordinate amount of focus and never fit together quite right. But this? The room looked exactly as it had before, even the sparring dummies he’d destroyed had been repaired. 

He turned when the door opened. It was his mother, her face was pale and she looked terrified. 

“Ben..you’re...you’re alright. We could hear the destruction, no one could get in...I thought,” she swallowed thickly. “What happened?” She approached him slowly, as if worried he might lose control again. Ben knew she had reason to be cautious, but he knew his magic was safely tethered. He’d only ever felt this kind of control on the battlefield. 

“I don’t know how to explain it.” Ben hadn’t told anyone about his connection with Rey, not really - not that they could somehow share a space despite being miles apart, not that even now, he could feel her soul right next to his.

Leia reached up and touched his face where the glass had cut it. He flinched at the sting, okay maybe he hadn’t managed to fix _everything_. She placed her hand more firmly along the cut, his face warmed and tingled before she pulled away. His mother didn’t use magic very often, when he was young she explained that she only called on it when her family needed her to, that was the only time it felt right. 

“Maybe if I was better at this I could have made sure it didn’t scar. But I must say, it makes you look rather roguish. Speaking from experience, women like that in a man,” his mother winked and Ben groaned. He was sure no other royals had parents that acted the way his did. 

“Lady Tano arrived shortly before Armitage came to me. As usual, her timing is impeccable. She’s waiting for you in your study,” Leia looped her arm into Ben’s and led them out of the sparring room. “I know you don’t tell us everything, Ben. Your father and I don’t understand enough about magic to help you the way you deserve. And Luke...well I see now that forcing you two together hadn’t been the best of ideas. But you should listen to Lady Tano, she...she knew your grandfather better than anyone left alive. I think she can help, if you let her.”

Ben tensed. No good had ever come from someone trying to teach him to control his magic. His uncle had declared Ben beyond hope when he was just a boy before disappearing to some monastery off the coast. Snoke had attempted to control him through fear and poisoning him against his family. He had only ever been able to rely on himself. _Until Rey,_ a voice whispered in his head. He didn’t have time to consider their last interaction before they arrived at the door of his study. 

Leia cleared her throat, “I trust Lady Tano, Ben. Despite my feelings about your grandfather and the path he chose. Ahsoka knew him in a way neither myself nor Luke ever had the chance to. She knows more about magic than anyone I’ve ever met. Just listen to what she has to say.”

“I will. If you see Armitage before I do, please ask him to find out more about Archduke Snoke’s movements.”

Leia’s eyes darkened, “why, what is that snake up to now?”

“I think he’s trying to find Rey before I can.”

“Every day I get closer to banishing him. Or putting a price on his head.”

“Would you really?” 

“Just give me a reason to.” For a moment, Ben saw a glimpse of what his mother must have looked like as a young general leading a rebellion. A fearsome woman to behold. “Lady Tano is waiting. I’ll see you at dinner. Your father has gone fishing and decided he’s going to provide for his family tonight,” Leia rolled her eyes before walking away. 

Ben smiled as he watched his mother go. Though he’d witnessed biblical arguments between his parents, they maintained a balance and marital equity he could only hope to find for himself. He took a deep breath and opened the door to his study. 

“Lady Tano, this is an unexpected pleasure.”

She was seated in the chair usually occupied by Hux, in her right hand was a long staff that was topped with a carved owl. Her white cape was a striking contrast against her dark skin. She wore her hair in a style that was popular among women in Shili, though Ben knew Lady Tano considered herself more of a nomad than anything else. “Please, Ahsoka. I have felt a shift in the world and traced it back here. I think its time we had a conversation. A battle injury?” She nodded to his freshly scarred cheek as he settled behind his desk.

“Of sorts.”

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at him and he felt like she could see through right to his soul. And maybe she could. 

“Do you know what they call someone like you and your newfound partner?”

“I don’t have a partner.”

Ahsoka smiled, “Don’t you? I can practically see the thread that binds your soul to hers. You are one half of a dyad.”

“I didn’t think dyads were real,” Ben could vaguely remember them being mentioned in children’s stories, they were a myth, a romantic notion of soulmates. 

“They are incredibly rare, but very real. The closest thing I’ve ever seen to one was the relationship between your grandfather and your namesake. How much do you know about your grandfather before he became Darth Vader?”

“Not much, most records of Anakin Skywalker were destroyed during the emperor’s reign. I know he was powerful before he was seduced by dark magic. I know he defied the rules of his order when he married my grandmother, and I suspect he caused her death. Whether he intended it or not.”

“Anakin was my mentor and friend. He was poisoned by the emperor. Left vulnerable by his order. The order that we trained under was so very flawed, Ben. In many ways our hubris was what allowed the emperor to seduce Anakin. And the tragedy of his relationship with Padmé still pains me, even now. I believe he truly loved her. And yet, in the end, it was heartbreak that killed her. It shouldn’t have happened. I spent years going over the signs that were there, the ways in which the story was almost different. But living in the past serves no one,” Ahsoka seemed to shake herself out of a memory. 

“Anakin was trained by Ben Kenobi after his master, Qui-Gon was killed by the emperor’s apprentice. They became legendary fighters, and were among the most talented and successful generals in the seperatist’s war. The way they fought together, was truly something to behold. I used to wonder if they could read each other's mind. Master Kenobi told me that when you trusted your fellow knights as he trusted Anakin, you didn’t need words to communicate on or off the battlefield. When I was older I asked Anakin if they were a dyad. He said no, but guessed they were as close as a pair could be without crossing into mythological territory. Even at the height of our order, dyads were few and far between. Most knights didn’t believe they were real. Master Yoda did though. Strange old man, I understand Luke found him in a swamp when he discovered his own magic.”

“And you think I’m part of a dyad?”

“I’ve been around for a long time now, young Prince. I’ve criss-crossed this land from one end to the other, I’ve seen a lot of strange things, and trust me, you are a dyad. Your magic pulses differently than anyone else I’ve ever come across. My guess is that is why you have had trouble controlling it. It’s meant to be harnessed by two people. Now that your bond is open, and your energies are flowing together, your magic should be less volatile.”

“But why has it been so hard? How come the bond didn’t open before?”

“Its difficult to say without actually meeting your bondmate, I can barely sense her signature among yours, its not enough for me to gauge. But her magic was probably suppressed until recently. Either because of fear, or perhaps something more physical like malnourishment?”

Ben felt his chest tighten Rey had been so mistreated that her magic hadn’t been allowed to manifest. His hands curled into fists and almost unconsciously he reached out to feel Rey’s presence. He calmed when he could feel her heart beating steadily alongside his. Wherever she was now, she was okay. 

“But she pushed me away,” said Ben quietly. Despite the way Rey had spoken to him early, he could still see the tears in her eyes as she called him a monster.

“You don’t know what struggles she has endured. Or what she has felt since her magic awakened. I was beyond outer reaches when your bond awakened. It rippled through the world like nothing I have ever felt. You have always known your abilities, its possible she has not. I think its safe to assume that she is scared.”

Ben felt suddenly very stupid. He hadn’t considered that Rey wasn’t experienced in magic, that she had never felt it coursing through her veins the way he had every day for the last 19 years. He had just wanted to find her, to be with her.

Ahsoka smiled, “the Skywalker impulsiveness lives on in you, I see. A dyad bond is a precious thing, Ben. Both of you will find your footing, but not without honest communication. Hiding from the truth, refusing to see it, is what brought down my universe.”

Ahsoka stood and Ben moved around to hold the door open for her. She pulled her hood up over her head, casting a deep shadow on her face. “You have Padmé’s eyes, you know. You and Leia both.”

Ben smiled, no one had ever told him that before. “Thank you, and thank you for your advice, Lady Tano.”

Ahsoka dipped her head, “I don’t make a habit of being at anyone’s beck and call, but send an owl if you need me. They know how to find me. Good luck, young prince.”

Ben bowed as she left. Technically he didn’t have to bow to anyone other than his parents, but to his mind, Lady Tano deserved such a mark of respect. 

After she had disappeared down the corridor, Ben retreated back into his study. He was suddenly weary. Ahsoka had given him a lot to consider. He had used more magic today than he had in a very long time. And he suspected Armitage would be in soon to check on him and possibly report on Snoke’s movements. Just the thought of the old man made Ben’s stomach turn.

“You know the Archduke?”

Ben nearly jumped out of his skin. Rey was standing by the fireplace. 

“How long have you been standing there?”

Rey looked at her feet, “I don’t know where I’m standing. I heard you remember when I called you a monster, I was able to listen to the rest of the conversation. Who was that woman? She knew a lot about magic.”

“Lady Ahsoka Tano. She knows more about magic than probably anyone alive. Well except maybe the emperor.”

Rey took a step back, Ben could see fear in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. Are you really his granddaughter?”

Rey looked away and chewed her lip. Ben watched as she twisted her hands together, he could feel her heart racing, but he was determined to be patient. 

“You didn’t know?”

“Not until today. My rangers reported rumors from Exegol that the emperor had been training his granddaughter in dark magic.”

Rey scoffed, “Training me? I was almost useless to him. My magic didn’t fully manifest until after the ball. Only then did he see me as worthwhile. As a bargaining chip for him to gain more power. He was going to use me to get close to the crown.”

Realization washed over Ben, “the first time the bond opened, you refused me. You were putting yourself between Palpatine and me.”

Rey finally looked at him, “I couldn’t let him hurt you the way-” she cut herself off, but Ben saw the abuse unfold in her memory. It sickened him. He wanted to reach for her, but she still seemed skittish, unsure. “Then later I was informed that you too were hungry for more power, that your magic scared people and I assumed the worst. I assumed that your interest in me, your kindness was all a lie in the hopes that you could learn dark magic from my grandfather.”

Ben’s stomach turned. “Rey. Do you remember that dream in the forest? I told you I wished you had stayed with me. That’s all I want, just you.”

Tears welled in Rey’s eyes, “You shouldn’t. You deserve someone better. Someone who knows how to be highborn, someone who can help you rule your kingdom. Someone whose grandfather isn’t a threat to everything good in this world. You deserve so much more than me. I’m nothing, no one.”

He moved towards her but she was gone. He panicked then calmed when he could still feel her soul next to his. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get the bond to open enough to the point where he could see her, talk to her. He needed her to know that she wasn’t nothing. 

She was everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me through that mini hiatus. I'm trying to find a balance between summer work schedule (very busy bee), thesis writing, anti-racism learning, and my own writing (I have an original work I have not touched in weeks :( - i'm not succeeding but here we are 
> 
> If you skipped the first section: The emotional toll of trying to control magic meant to be carried by two, pain and fear from his past (fuck you snoke) and Rey's rejection hit Ben pretty hard here, his magic flares and he destroys the sparring room and for a moment, briefly considers letting his magic take him away too - Rey holds his hand and makes him promise to stay.
> 
> If you tried finding my twitter when I posted Chapter 6, I temporarily made it private - was getting some shady follows after I posted about BLM (activist profiles with no followers and only reposts of other folks' graphics?? mm I don't think so) but we're good now so come say hi and yell at me to do my homework @alderaanbby


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could feel him pushing against their bond, some part of her knew she could let him in, but she wasn’t ready. She felt drained, her life had changed radically in such a short time frame; she had been beyond the manor walls, danced at a royal ball, discovered she had power, and left the only life she’d ever known. And now she was part of a dyad? A bond so rare it had long ago passed into legend.
> 
> _____  
> if the heavy parts of any of the previous chapters were not something you want to read - maybe skip the second half of this chapter. everything after "...ripped from the dream"

Rey felt her skin erupt in goosebumps as she remembered Ben’s words, _just you_. She wished it was enough. But he was going to be king someday, he should pick a partner that could help him rule, could help shoulder that responsibility. Despite her newfound magic, she was only good for cleaning, it was all she knew. Maybe at least their bond could provide Ben some relief in trying to control magic meant for two. Maybe she could help siphon the power he had to control on his own. A spike of regret went through her, if she had known about her power sooner maybe Ben wouldn’t have suffered alone for so long.

She could feel him pushing against their bond, some part of her knew she could let him in, but she wasn’t ready. She felt drained, her life had changed radically in such a short time frame; she had been beyond the manor walls, danced at a royal ball, discovered she had power, and left the only life she’d ever known. And now she was part of a dyad? A bond so rare it had long ago passed into legend. 

Ben was just so much. Everything about him was big - his stature, his emotions, his power, his hands, Rey felt a shiver run down her spine. He knew who he was, he even seemed to know who they were, even as she felt she didn’t know herself. 

_That’s all I want, just you._

He sounded so sure. So sure she almost believed it could happen. Rey wiped at an errant tear running down her cheek. She was no one. She couldn’t marry a prince, she couldn’t be the Queen of Alderaan someday. _Maybe you could_ whispered a small voice in her mind - it didn’t sound like Ben. 

“GIRL!”

Rey was shaken out of her thoughts by a yell from Unkar Plutt. 

“Where the hell are those gears I told you to fetch?”

“On the counter, wrapped and waiting.” _Just where I told you they’d be hours ago when you asked._ Rey almost surprised herself with the snark, even if it was only inside her head. 

“Bring them to me, I don’t pay you to give me attitude!”

 _You barely pay me at all_ . Rey handed him the package and left him to handle the payment. She spent the rest of the work day in the back cleaning, hoping that Plutt would leave her alone until she could escape back to her little home. Rose and Finn had departed shortly before she left for work. She missed them already, it was nice having friends even for a short while. She hoped that one day their paths would cross again. Maybe she’d make the journey to Takodana herself one day. When she felt it was safe to leave her hiding place in Jakku. Surely once Ben married someone else her grandfather would have no use for her any longer - then she could be truly free. As free one could be when their soul was tied to someone who married someone else. She felt her heart clench and she nearly dropped the jug she was cleaning. She could feel Ben pushing at the bond again. Again, she didn’t let him through. Didn’t he understand it was better this way? That she couldn’t be his wife, she didn’t know how to lead a country. _But he wants you_ whispered that small voice again. 

No one had ever wanted her. Not really. Her parents traded her servitude for their freedom. Her grandfather only kept her around because her magic had been enough to feed his. He only showed true interest in her when she could lead him into Alderaan. But Ben? Ben continued to reach for her, and she was beginning to think he wasn’t going to give up.

The rest of the evening passed in a bit of a blur. She finished her cleaning, closed up the shop after Plutt had departed for the tavern and dragged herself back to her empty shed. Rey’s head hurt, the muscles in her back were tense, she was exhausted from trying to process everything she had learned. All her life, she’d been nothing - a maid not to be seen or heard. That was the only life she knew, but she’d left it all behind to protect someone she loved. 

Rey stopped short a few steps from her door. _Love?_ She had never had cause to name such an emotion before. She pressed a hand to her stomach, it felt like a swarm of butterflies had gotten under her skin, a laugh escaped from her mouth. Ben pressed against the bond again, and she could almost feel his fingertips ghost against hers. She almost let him in this time, but hesitated. Rey had never felt warmth like this before, it was comfort, it was belonging, it was _home_. It was more than a little overwhelming. She gently pushed back against the bond, hoping he understood that she wasn’t ignoring him but the prospect of sharing such a realization scared her.

She was distracted the whole way through preparing her meager dinner. It was a miracle she didn’t burn it or herself, really. She cleaned up then wrapped herself in a blanket and watched the stars appear across the desert sky. It was the only thing she liked about Jakku. The night sky seemed to go on forever, dotted with more stars than she could count in a lifetime. Although Ben hadn’t tried to open the bond in a while, she could feel his heart beating steadily next to hers. Rey let the peace of the moment wash over her. Despite the fact that she was alone in a seedy desert town, Ben’s almost-presence made her feel safe. Content, for what felt like the first time ever, she drifted to sleep under the open sky. 

***

Rey opened her eyes and she was no longer looking at the stars above Jakku. She turned her head and saw she wasn’t lying on sand either. She reached her hand up and let her fingers trail through the grass. It was softer than she imagined grass could be. Smiling, Rey sat up and saw a lake stretching out before her. The sunlight danced across the water and gentle waves lapped softly against the graveled beach. She looked left and found the most beautiful building she’d ever laid eyes on. Granted, she hadn’t seen many in her time, but it was more beautiful than the castle at Alderaan. It was all soft arches and warm tones, even from here she could see delicate carvings in the stone blocks, where they weren’t covered by lush vines. She turned to the right and her breath caught. Ben was lying on the grass next to her, their hands almost touching but not quite. Rey watched as his eyes slowly opened.

“This is a dream,” she said quietly.

“Then it is a good dream,” Ben smiled up at her and Rey felt her cheeks warm. He moved to sit up and in so doing, overlapped his fingers with hers, she didn’t move her hand. Instead she just watched his eyes. They were bright in the soft light of this dreamscape and they were studying her intently, like he was afraid she was going to vanish again. 

“You were scared earlier.” It wasn’t a question. 

“A little.” She fought the urge to look away.

“Of me?” Rey saw his heart split open in front of her. He was petrified she would say yes. _You have given him cause to worry_ she admitted to herself. 

Rey shifted her hand from under his but only so she could reach up to his face. She brushed her thumb along the new scar on his face. He turned slightly into the palm of her hand but kept his eyes on hers. 

“No. Not of you.” Rey felt the tension melt out of him and she smiled. “I...what I feel for you, I realized what it was today. I’ve never felt anything like it, it was just a lot to take in at once.”

Ben smiled and Rey noticed for the first time just how deep his dimples went. “What is it you feel, Rey?” It was the softest whisper, as he moved closer and wrapped an arm around her back.

“I feel safe with you, from the moment you led me to the first dance...you feel like home. And it terrifies me to think that I’m putting you at risk but since meeting you, I feel more myself than I ever have before and I don’t want to let you go. I love you, Ben.”

Rey felt his emotions swell through their bond, they echoed her own. Tears gathered in her eyes, and she let out a watery chuckle. Ben shifted and pulled her into his lap. The smile on his face grew and it was the most beautiful thing Rey had ever seen. 

“I know you have reservations about marrying a prince, but please trust me when I say I don’t want anyone else. You are everything to me, Rey. Whatever may lay ahead, I know we can face it together. My heart is completely yours, I love you.”

Rey eliminated the space between them and pressed her lips to his. Predictably, Ben’s lips were the softest things she had ever felt. He was warm and all-encompassing as he moved his mouth against hers. Rey pulled his bottom lip between her teeth and he moved one hand to the back of her head. She felt her head spin when he ran his tongue along her lips. Ben smiled against her and she pulled back to look at him. Watching Ben smile was quickly becoming her favorite thing. 

He rested his forehead against hers as they caught their breath. Rey had never been kissed before, so she had nothing to compare it to, but she was willing to bet anything that no one else could kiss her with earth-shattering devastation the way Ben could. 

“Tell me where you are, Rey. I need to see you, hold you for real.” His hand slipped down to her nape and she shivered. 

“I’m in - ,” her brow furrowed and she looked away, she felt...

“Rey?” concern flooded their bond and Ben’s grip tightened around her. 

“There’s someone here,” Rey looked back at Ben just before she was ripped out of the dream. 

***

Rey woke to a rough sack being shoved over her head. Panic set in as she kicked and thrashed but her hands had already been bound. 

“The more you struggle, the worse you’ll feel,” came a slimy voice she knew all too well. 

_Snoke_.

Rey’s heart was pounding in her chest- she’d been found. She started to hyperventilate inside the sack, and noticed a sickly smell permeating the fabric. She felt Ben wake up at the other end of their bond and throw himself toward her but everything faded to black before she could reach for him. 

***

This time the first thing Rey noticed upon waking was the throbbing in her head. The next was that the sack was no longer over her head. She went to look around but the movement made her dizzy. Rey closed her eyes and tried to take some slow breaths. She concentrated first on what she could feel - she was sitting in a chair, her wrists were bound to the arms, her ankles shackled, and...she couldn’t find Ben. Her brain was a fog, she couldn’t feel Ben’s heart beating steadily alongside hers anymore, and that was scarier than anything else. 

“Welcome home, granddaughter.”

Her grandfather’s voice came from somewhere behind her, she wasn’t able to turn and look without another wave of nausea going over her. 

“Home? I’m surprised you even knew how to find the cellar.” Rey kept her eyes trained on the stone wall in front of her. 

“I must admit, you surprised me, first with trying to run away,” he moved on without acknowledging her impudence - a first. “And with your choice of location, hiding in that desert junkyard was most impressive. I didn’t think you would survive in such a place.”

Rey hated how proud he sounded - and worse, she hated that there was a small part of her that was happy she had finally impressed her grandfather. 

“I managed to survive here. I survived everything you’ve done to me,” Rey answered flatly. She hoped she looked more calm than she felt, she still couldn’t find Ben and the loss was terrifying. 

A cold laugh came from her right then he came into view. Rey recoiled slightly, she’d never seen her grandfather look so sickly. Of course, she hadn’t ever seen him in prime health either. But now his face was gaunt and discolored - almost purplish in hue. 

“Now you see how I’m surviving without you. I’m growing weaker, I need your help. You don’t want your grandfather to die, do you?” 

Rey clenched her jaw shut, she would not rise to this bait. 

He sneered, “Good. Your time away has hardened your emotions - good. You’ll need that for what comes next.”

“How did you find me?” 

“Ah yes, so good of you to ask, that brings us to the next reunion of the evening.” 

Rey’s heart stopped, Ben couldn’t be here, he just couldn’t. Behind her, the door opened and closed.

“You still haven’t learned not to trust people, granddaughter. You thought you had made some nice new friends, I’m sure. Pity.”

Rey looked over to her left and saw two of Snoke’s guards holding Rose and Finn before throwing them to the floor in front of the emperor. They were both bound and gagged, but Rey could see tears in Rose’s eyes. They seemed to be pleading with her, Rey fought hard to keep her resolve. _I’m going to get them out of this, we’re all getting out of this,_ she swore to anyone or anything that was listening. She still couldn’t reach Ben, whatever they had drugged her with hadn’t worn off yet. But she had her own power - she could do this. 

“As I understand it, the prince of Alderaan has called off the search for his mystery glass slipper girl. Many believe it is because he has given up such a foolish notion. Worthless gossip,” her grandfather moved to stand in front of her. “I’d say its because he found her. The next queen of Alderaan has been found.”

Rey's stomach turned to lead. “Are you referring to me? Certainly not. I have no interest in becoming anyone’s Queen.” She hoped there was enough truth in there to disguise her lie. She had told Ben she loved him. And love him she did. Which was why she could never let her grandfather anywhere near Alderaan. Even if it meant giving Ben up. 

“Ah, so that’s the game you want to play, my dear girl,” a cruel smile crept across his weathered face. “You forget I’ve already won.”

Rey braced herself for the lightning to hit her veins. But it never came. Instead, all she heard were screams from Rose and Finn. They were muffled behind their gags, but ear piercing all the same. Rey watched in horror as her friends thrashed on the ground, their bodies chained by bolts of lightning. Even after her grandfather let up his magic, they convulsed as the last pulses of energy left them. Tears gathered in Rey’s eyes, but she was at a loss for words. She’d experienced that same pain countless times, but watching it happen to someone else? People she cared about? It was almost too much to bear. 

“Now that you understand the rules. I’m going to explain the next steps to you,” her grandfather continued calmly, not even sparing a glance towards his latest victims. Rey thought she felt the earth shake, but then realized she was the one shaking. She had never felt this kind of anger before, it was like her very blood was boiling. 

“The Archduke is going to escort you to Alderaan today. Your engagement to the prince will be settled by the time dinner is served this evening. You will marry in no less than a fortnight.” He paced slowly around her chair, and stopped to look at Rose and Finn who were struggling to sit up. 

“Any deviation from those instructions would be most unfortunate for your friends,” her grandfather made eye contact with her as he sent another round of lightning at them. 

“Stop! Stop please! You’ll kill them!” Rey screamed.

Mercifully, he stopped. “Kill them? No, no, dear girl. They’re worthless to me dead. Their pain is what is going to keep you in line.”

Rey thought her jaw was going to shatter from being clenched so tightly. She could feel her nails cutting into the palms of her hands where fists had formed despite the restraints. 

“Was there anything else, Archduke Snoke?” asked her grandfather lightly, as if merely commenting on the weather. 

“I believe there was one additional point, your majesty.” Rey couldn’t see the Archduke, but she could practically feel his heinous grin. 

“So there was. I will join you at the palace after one month. That is plenty of time for a honeymoon. I expect you to come back pregnant. This will ensure our position. You will play the doting wife while I mold our young prince into the next emperor.”

Rey felt like she was going to throw up. He was going to breed her like a mare for his own gain. He wanted another child to abuse and poison. Her heart was floundering, panic was spreading through her, but more than that - anger. Pure, white hot rage was pulsing through her at the possibility of her grandfather not only getting his hooks in Ben, in Alderaan, but any children she may have.

“No.” Rey ground the syllable out. She was barely able to hold herself together, but she could endure anything. _Anything_ to keep her friends and future safe. 

Her grandfather let out an impatient sigh, “must we go over this again, you stupid girl?”

“No.” 

Sheev Palpatine raised a hand once more...and the room imploded. 

Or at least, that was how it felt to Rey. She felt a shockwave emanate from her chest then the walls of the manor shattered. She brought the whole, sorry thing down in one fell swoop. Rey was breathing hard as her hair whipped violently around her face. _Where did that wind come from?_ She opened her eyes, but there was only darkness. She brought her hands in front of her face, but it was too dark to see even them. The wind continued to rage around her - dimly she was aware of two people nearby, they felt like Finn and Rose, but she couldn’t tell more than that. _Who are Finn and Rose?_ She couldn’t remember. All she knew was the roiling magic beneath her skin. It was keeping her alive, it was keeping her afloat. She was safe in here. 

Safe _._

She’d used her magic to keep someone safe. Someone needed her. But she couldn’t remember who. A scream tore from Rey’s lips as another shockwave pulsed from inside her chest. It was too much, she couldn’t control this much magic. She should just let it take her, it would be so easy. 

_Please don’t. Promise me you won’t._

That voice didn’t belong to her, but she knew it. She knew it deep in her soul, it belonged to someone important. Someone she loved. 

_I’m coming, sweetheart. Please hold on_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!  
> this update wasn't supposed to take so long - but i've also got two other WIPs now (the first chapter of the modern au is already up)  
> come say hi on twitter! then yell at me for not writing @alderaanbby


	9. chapter 9

Ben leapt out of bed a second after his eyes opened. Distantly he felt her disgust,  _ Snoke _ . He reached for Rey but the bond closed to him before he could get to her. Terrified, he threw everything he had against the bond but it felt like running headlong into a brick wall. He pressed his hands into his eyes and suppressed a scream. Rey was in trouble and he didn’t know how to get to her. 

Snoke had her.  _ Exegol.  _ Of course the Archduke was working with Palpatine. The old emperor would have tasked Snoke with finding his rogue granddaughter. The bastard had a talent for finding lost children. Ben’s stomach rolled. The thought of that slimy bastard touching Rey made his skin crawl. A glass near his bed shattered, leaving water all over a discarded book, but he didn’t have time to care. Rey was in danger and she needed his help. 

He wrenched his bedroom door open, ignoring the heavy bang as it ricocheted against the wall and took off at a sprint down the hall, sword in hand. The corridors were still dim, the curtains not yet open. It was early enough that the servants had yet to wake the palace. Ben skidded to a halt in front of Hux’s door, he knocked once before opening it. 

“Armitage! Get up! Rey is in trouble, we’re going to Exegol immediately!”

“What?” a rustle of sheets and Ben heard him sit up in the dark. “Christ okay, I’ll meet you down at the stables in two minutes.”

Ben turned to leave before he paused, his hand still on the door. He could sense someone else in the room. 

“Dameron?” Silence. “I know you’re in here.”

“Good morning, your highness,” Poe cleared his throat. 

Ben used magic to turn a light on. Poe looked smug still wrapped in the sheets while Hux shrugged nonchalantly. “Everyone needs a hobby.”

Ben just rolled his eyes, he really should have seen this coming. 

“Dameron, let the king and queen know where we’ve gone then wake the Rangers who are still in the palace - follow us to Exegol. Both Snoke and Palpatine are going to pay for what they’ve done.” Ben took off for the stables, trusting that Armitage would be right behind him. 

The sky was just beginning to color when he reached the stables. Not the usual pinkish orange hue Alderaan was accustomed to. The dawn was red. An old adage echoed in his head  _ blood has been spilled this night _ . He prayed to anything that was listening, that it didn’t belong to Rey. 

***

They crossed into Exegol and Ben’s vision swam. He nearly slid off his horse but Hux braced a hand against his arm and pushed him back into the saddle. 

“Your highness?,” concern filled Hux’s voice. 

Ben tried to straighten his back and grip Silencer’s reins tighter but he felt weak, he was suddenly exhausted. “I…” he swallowed as the realization crept over him “My magic is nearly gone, like it’s been drained right out of - Rey. Rey took it.” Just then pure, unbridled rage broke over him like a tidal wave. The bond spilled open and suddenly Rey was all he could feel. If he hadn’t have been sitting on his horse, Ben was sure he would have collapsed. Rey was suffering, but she was nearby, he knew it deep in his bones. “We have to hurry.”

“But how-” whatever Hux’s question might have been was drowned out as a loud  _ CRACK  _ split the air. The two men turned their heads in the direction of the explosion as a shockwave rolled towards them, flattening trees in its wake. 

Ben reached for his friend’s hand and did his best to protect them with the little magic he could reach. Even so, after the wave had moved beyond them, he felt like he’d been punched hard in the stomach. Hux looked like he felt the same. Not bothering with words anymore, Ben rushed forward. 

He could feel Rey now. But she was lost, adrift in the tempest of her mind. He could feel her, but the bond wasn’t really open. His heart stopped when he felt her consider how easy it would be to let go. No, no he couldn’t lose her. They’d barely just found each other. Losing her now would break him. It would be a wound he could never heal. Another pulse of magic passed over the land, siphoning more of Ben’s magic. In their fading bond, he felt how close Rey was to giving in. 

_ Please don't, he _ begged.  _ Promise me you won’t.  _ She didn’t say anything back, but he knew she had heard him. That she was listening.  _ I’m coming, sweetheart. Please hold on. _

Hux swore when they reached the manor. Well, what was left of it. Stone blocks were scattered everywhere, most of the garden walls had fallen. Ben jumped off before Silencer had come to a complete stop. He didn’t bother tying the reins down, he trusted his horse to stay close. Quickly, but cautiously Ben and Hux moved through the ruins, keeping an eye out for any evidence of people. There was a small fire smoldering in what could have once been the library, but Ben knew that Rey wasn’t in that room. She was...at the other end of the building..below. Ben swallowed. The cellar. 

The sound of bricks shifting came from in front of them, and both of the knights raised their swords. A weathered, slightly bloody hand appeared, pushing more rubble away to reveal - 

“Snoke,” Ben growled. He moved forward as the old man pulled himself from the wreckage. 

“Your highness! Thank the stars, there's been an accident - the girl-”

“An accident?” Ben cut him off, not bothering to veil the anger in his voice. 

“She needs to learn control, as I once taught you. We can help her reach her full potential with-” The archduke never finished that sentence. 

With one fluid motion, Ben separated the archduke’s head from his body and moved on before the corpse could hit the ground. Gingerly, Hux stepped around the headless body and followed the prince down into the half buried cellar. 

At the foot of the stairs, a young couple were slumped against the wall. Ben moved forward then breathed a sigh of relief when it became evident that they were alive. “Get them out of here, Armitage. This place is ready to collapse. I’ll find Rey.” Ben leant against the wall to catch his breath, he still felt so weak. 

“Ben…”

“I’ll be fine. Just get these two to safety.I don’t sense anyone else here, but my senses can’t be fully relied on. Organize a search when the Rangers arrive.”

Hux looked ready to argue, but knelt to attend to the unconscious couple instead. Ben moved further into the cellar, listening for the telltale creaks of another building collapse. Beyond a pile of fallen stone and wooden beams, he found her. 

“Rey?” he approached her cautiously. Even from 10 feet away, he could feel the power emanating from her. She was a fragile bomb, ready to explode at the wrong movement. 

“I know you,” she turned her head and Ben’s heart stopped for the second time that morning. Her eyes were black. Entirely black. Her hair whipped around her face despite the lack of wind in the cellar. There was a faint glow emanating from underneath her skin. She looked otherworldly, beautiful and devastating. Like an avenging angel come to punish all who had done her wrong. 

“Yes, you know me. And I know you.” Ben moved forward slowly, he watched the way she tracked his movements, not with her eyes, but seemingly through the sound of his steps.  _ She couldn’t see him _ . 

“I want to keep you safe. But I don’t remember why.”

Ben’s heart constricted. “Its okay, sweetheart. I’ll help you.”

Rey stepped back, “No. No I can’t control this, its too much. You should leave. I’ll hurt you.” 

Ben closed the distance between them and reached for her hands. She jumped slightly at the contact, but didn’t pull away. Ben felt more of his magic being siphoned away and fought the tremble in his legs, he was fading but Rey needed him, he had to stay for her. 

“We’re in this together, Rey. I told you, my heart belongs to you.”

Rey looked up in the direction of his voice. Her eyes were still black, but her brow furrowed in concentration. 

“Ben? Your name is Ben.” Her breathing hitched and Ben felt the temperature in the room drop, another shockwave was coming and he didn’t know if he could survive it this time. But he couldn’t leave her. Not like this. 

“Yes. Sweetheart, you have to let me help you. Please let me in,” he pushed against the bond, willing her to open it fully and let their magic balance itself between them. He let go of her hands so he could cup her face. “I love you, Rey.”

Then, gently, oh so gently, he pressed a kiss to her lips. A heartbeat later, he felt their bond crack open as Rey kissed him back. His magic came flooding back to him, and  _ finally _ he could feel her heart beating next to his. Ben pulled back and let a small laugh of relief when he saw Rey’s eyes were hazel once more. She was crying. 

“Rey?” he used his thumbs to swipe away the fallen tears. 

“You found me. You came.” 

“I will always come for you. You are everything to me.”

“I love you, Ben.” She kissed him again, harder this time. Ben lifted her against him to give her the leverage she sought. This was different from their dream kiss. It was harsh and desperate, borne of their almost loss. Rey bit his lip and Ben pulled her tighter against him. She rolled her hips once and Ben saw stars, but they couldn’t stay here indefinitely. 

“We have to get out of here before the rest of the building collapses on top of us,” Ben pulled back to take in the sight of Rey’s flushed cheeks. 

Rey seemed to remember where they were, her eyes widened as she took in the destruction around them. “Finn and Rose!” Rey wiggled until Ben let her down. 

“They’re okay, Hux took them out when I came to find you,” Ben reached for her hand and started to lead her out of the crumbling cellar. 

A sigh of relief left her in a rush. “What about Snoke and Palpatine?”

“I took care of Snoke myself,” Ben said darkly. “I haven’t seen Palpatine, but he’ll meet a similar fate when I find him.”

Rey tightened her grip on his hand, “I think I might have already killed him,” she said quietly. 

Through the bond, Ben could feel the guilt wash over her. She had never taken a life before. She did not have his experience on the battleground. Even if Palpatine had been an evil presence in her life, killing someone was not an easy thing to confront. Ben turned to take her face in his hands once more. 

“The kingdoms are safer for it, Rey. You are safer for it. I would have done it myself, I’m sorry you have to bear this burden. I understand your confliction in the matter, but I can’t say I’m sorry he’s gone. ” He studied her eyes intently, using their bond to impress the truth of his words upon her. 

Rey nodded. “He wanted his power back. He was going to use you to build an empire And use me to control you. And the children he would force me to have.”

Something ugly and possessive rose in his chest. “You did the right thing, Rey. You saved countless lives today. And if its possible, I love you all the more.” He kissed her again. He didn’t think he would ever tire of the feeling of Rey’s lips against his. “You’re safe now. Let’s go home, little witch.”

Hux was waiting with Rose and Finn back where they had left the horses. The two were conscious now, and sat up straighter when they saw Rey coming towards them. Rose used Hux’s arm to leverage herself to her feet. “Rey! You’re okay!” 

Ben smiled as he felt Rey’s relief when the two women hugged. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry to you both. This should never have happened, I didn't think they’d find me, let alone hurt you, I’m so sorry.” Rey’s words came out in a rush and Ben fought the instinct to soothe her. She could do this on her own, this was between her and her friends. His girl was stronger than even he had realized. 

“Wow so are we all going to have to deal with this new sappy, doe-eyed version of Prince Ben?”

Without looking away from Rey, Ben gave Hux’s shoulder a shove. “I can still have you sent to the dungeon, doe-eyed or not.” Ben looked over at his friend and they both grinned. 

“Ah well, happiness looks good on you, Ben.”

“What about you - Poe Dameron?”

Hux shrugged, “Just a bit of fun really. He’s pretty and talented,” Hux raised his eyebrows suggestively, “but dumb as a post.”

As if summoned, Poe rode up to them with a few of the Rangers. “Your Highness, General,” he greeted them. 

“Captain,” Ben nodded trying in vain to suppress a grin. The emotional toll of the last few hours was catching up on him and he could feel himself getting giddy in his exhaustion. He didn’t dare look at Hux. 

“What happened? We felt the shockwaves as far back as the palace, people fear they signaled Palpatine’s return to power,” Poe sent a confused look between Ben and Hux then over to where Rey was standing with her friends. 

“No, Palpatine is gone. For good this time.” Ben felt Rey reach for him through the bond, like she needed reassurance, she was exhausted. “Search the wreckage anyway. I’m taking Rey home. She needs rest.” 

Dameron set about organizing the Rangers while Ben and Hux went back to Rey and her friends. 

“Ready to go, sweetheart?” Rey gave him a tired smile as he wrapped an arm around her. 

“Can Rose and Finn come with us? Snoke’s guards destroyed Rose’s bike.” Rey looked over at her friend who looked close to tears. Finn grasped her hand tightly. “She designed it herself. It was amazing.”

“Of course, you are both welcome at the palace. Hux, see if the Rangers can spare a horse for our guests.” When Hux didn’t move, Ben looked over to find him staring at the small woman. Ben cleared his throat, “Hux?” 

“Right, yes, of course,” color rose in Hux’s cheeks as he went back to speak with Poe about the horses.

“There’s a workshop at the palace you can use if you’d like to rebuild your bike,” Ben offered. He was sure his father would be happy to share with the young inventor. Han had been dabbling in machinery for years. 

“Thank you, Your Highness,” Rose offered a small curtsey, the fierceness in her eyes softening slightly. 

Hux returned with only one horse. “I’m afraid there was only one to spare.”

“We can share. Thank you for your generosity,” Finn took the reins then helped Rose up before climbing behind her. 

Ben watched as Hux dropped a deliberately shuttered look over his face, but chose not to comment. There’d be time for that later. His friend mounted his own horse, refusing to meet Ben’s eyes. 

Smiling, Ben led Rey over to Silencer and helped her up first. “I’ve never been on a horse before. He’s very tall.”

Ben didn’t miss the small tremble in her voice as he climbed on behind her. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. “I think you’ll like riding, little witch.” 

Rey leaned back into his chest, “I trust you.”  _ Take me home. _

Hux cleared his throat loudly next to them. “Are we ready to leave this hellish place behind?”

Rey spoke first, “Yes. Good riddance.” She didn’t look back as they rode away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its finally here! I had a hell of a time with this chapter - i'm fighting a mini block right now. And just realized that my dissertation is due in 55 days, I've done nothing productive and am maybe going to be chaotic and change my topic entirely 🙃
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> thank you for sticking with this story - only one chapter to go!
> 
> come yell at me for being dumb on twitter @alderaanbby


	10. Chapter 10

The king and queen were so welcoming, they made her feel at home, and ensured her that Finn and Rose would be taken care of as well. It was only when Ben let go of her hand so she could be led to her room that the unease started. 

_It’s okay, you’re safe here. You need to rest. I’ll be close by._ Ben gave her an small nod and sent a wave of comfort through the bond. Soothed for now, Rey allowed herself to be shown to her room. Her jaw dropped when the maid opened the door. It was the most opulent space she had ever seen, she giggled in disbelief as she took in the blue and silver furnishings. At the other end of the bond she felt Ben’s amusement and sent a playful shove back at him. 

A maid drew the biggest, bubbliest, most luxurious bath Rey could ever have dreamt of, which Rey stayed in long past the point of pruney fingers and cooled water. It quelled her nerves, right up to the moment she stepped out of the tub into the towel a maid held open for her and then announced that she had been invited to dinner with the king and queen that evening. Five minutes later, she was being helped into a flowing yellow and purple dress. The maid was fastening the clasp around her neck when a knock sounded on the door. 

It was Ben. Rey knew it before the handle had been turned. She could feel his concern over her anxiety running through their bond. 

Rey smiled, remembering how he had brushed her hair and wove it into intricate braids. Listening to him talk about the meaning of different braids in Alderaanian culture helped calm her worries about dining with his parents. Ben blushed when she asked about the ones he had chosen for her and announced instead that they were going to be late. He had stayed close to her all evening, and whispered through the bond whenever she was stumped about royal protocol. Despite the queen’s assurances that she wasn’t concerned with ceremony, there were still more utensils on the table than Rey had ever considered necessary. And when it was time to retire for the night, he kissed her against her bedroom door and whispered “Sleep well, my little witch. I’ll be dreaming of you.” Ben trailed his fingers down her arm, briefly entwining them with hers before he pressed a final kiss to her forehead. Rey lingered in the doorway marveling at the turn her life had taken in such a short time. But unfortunately, the night was about to sour. 

The walls of the cellar exploded away from her. Rey felt the heat of the blast but it didn’t singe her. Wind caught in her hair as her feet left the floor. The world went dark and all she could feel was magic surging through her veins. _Good, good. Let it consume you, my granddaughter. With your power as my sword, I will be able to rule all the kingdoms as I see fit. They will all bow to me, or they will die._ Panic rose in Rey’s throat as her grandfather’s cold voice filled her head. She was losing control, there was nothing she could do to stop the power pulsing from her center. _Forget your weak prince, he was nothing compared to what you can achieve. You will learn that power is the only thing that matters. Use your anger, forget everything else._ Rey’s eyes cleared and she saw Ben lying on the floor. His eyes were open, empty, and blood was pooling around him. Rey screamed as she realized what she had done, she screamed until her voice gave out but it was the crashing sound of shattering glass that had finally pulled Rey from the nightmare. She jolted up in bed, her vision blurred. The sheets were tangled around her legs and she cried out as she caught her hands on stray shards of glass. She screamed again as something grabbed her wrists. 

“Rey! Rey, its okay, you’re safe! I’m here.”

Rey swallowed and her vision cleared. Ben was in front of her, his eyes filled with concern, and his hair rumpled from sleep. She let her gaze drift down to the bed, there was broken glass everywhere, and she was bleeding onto the sheets. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t– I’ll fix it–”

“Hey,” Ben said gently, tipping her chin so she would look up at him, “I’ve made far worses messes. I don’t care about the window, or the sheets. I only care about you.” With a wave of his hand, Ben reassembled the glass into the large window. He carefully inspected the cuts on her hands, they were shallow and had already stopped bleeding. He used magic to tear up the sheet and wrap her hands anyway. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked quietly. 

A fresh wave of tears spilled from her eyes as she told him about the nightmare. “It felt so real. I couldn’t control it. What if it happens again? I could hurt someone. I could k–” Rey couldn’t bring herself to finish the thought. 

Ben looked at her for a moment before scooping her up and carrying her out of the room. 

“Wha– where are we going?”

“My room,” he answered simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “The control will come, Rey. You’ve only been aware of your power for a few weeks. I’ve known about magic for most of my life, and I’ve only recently been able to control it. Before I met you, fixing that window would have been impossible. I would have been more likely to set the room on fire accidentally.”

“You’ll help me learn?”

“I’ll help you with whatever you want.”

“I want to learn to fight as well.”

Ben smiled down at her, “I have a feeling you’ll be good at it.”

Somewhere deep in the palace, a clock chimed four times as Ben nudged his bedroom door open. “I know my knowledge of the world is somewhat lacking, but won’t people talk if we share a room?”

Ben gently set her down on her feet then shrugged, “Yes, probably. I’m not leaving you alone tonight though. And besides, its not like you weren’t going to end up in my room eventually.” Ben wiggled his eyebrows, finally pulling a smile from her. 

“Ben!” she swiped at his chest. 

He captured her hands and pulled her close, “We’re a dyad, we love each other, and I fully intend to spend the rest of my life with you, if you’ll have me.”

“You really mean that? I don’t know how to be royalty, I couldn’t even tell the difference between the forks at dinner.”

“I really mean it. You are everything to me, Rey. I love you. It would be the greatest honor of my life to be your husband. I’d be happy to prove it by outlawing the use of multiple forks for a single meal.”

Rey smiled and kissed Ben will all the love she could muster. She gasped when they broke for a breath. The red ribbon from their first dream meeting had returned, it entwined their hands and surrounded them. 

“Is that a yes?”

Rey watched as the ribbon descended into their skin and disappeared. “Yes. I love you, Ben Solo-Organa. You are my home, and I would love to be your wife.” 

Ben gave her the widest smile she’d ever seen from him, and she knew it was mirrored on her face. This was the happily ever after she had never considered possible for herself. 

***

Rey’s eyes drifted shut as Ben ran his fingers through her hair. Her head was in his lap as they looked over the mountains illuminated by a full moon. They’d been married for eight hours, and this was the first moment they’d had to themselves. 

“How are you feeling my darling wife?”

Rey turned to look up at her husband, “Tired, but happier than I have ever felt in my whole life.”

Ben smiled down at her. Even now, his smile did funny things to her insides. Rey shifted to sit up and reposition herself so she could kiss him. “Are you going to tell me where we’re going for our honeymoon?”

“No. You’ll find out when we get there,” he said with a mischievous gleam in his eye. He’d been teasing her about their destination for weeks, and she hadn’t been able to get even the smallest hint.

“Okay fine,” Rey smirked before climbing into his lap. “Don’t tell me.” She kissed a spot low on his jaw that had his hands tensing around her. “Tell me instead whats going to happen tonight.”

– The End –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, I was finishing up my masters degree and now i'm trying to work my way through a creative block. 
> 
> Thanks again to svalewayland for the moodboard! Her commissions are open!
> 
> I haven't been on twitter lately, but I usually post sneak peaks of WIPs on Sundays @alderaanbby

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I've got the whole story plotted out, and hopefully it'll be updated regularly!
> 
> Find me on twitter @alderaanbby


End file.
